Aimer un bonze
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Se faire aimer n'est pas toujours une chose facile. Et cela s'avére quasiment impossible quand la personne à séduire est un moine au caractére infernal.
1. vacances

Bon et bien voilà, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. La suite de la première en fait. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut avoir lut « a la frontière de la réalité » pour bien comprendre cette histoire. Alors voilà. On est toujours dans nos deux univers alternatifs, celui de Saiyuki et le notre. Bonne lecture.

Note : toujours yaoi, bien sûr.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vacances…

La mer, la plage, le soleil. Un rêve. Goku ouvrit les yeux et embrassa le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

La mer bleue semblait calme. Elle remontait doucement sur le sable qu'il imaginait être doux au touché, même si, du haut de sa falaise, il ne pouvait que le voir. C'était véritablement un spectacle à couper le souffle pour quiconque n'avait pas l'habitude de le contempler. Le gamin se mit à sourire bêtement en regardant vers l'horizon.

Gojyo, un rouquin qui se tenait à côté du petit, semblait amusé par la situation. Il lança un regard en biais à Hakkai, un grand brun au sourire charmeur, et lui lança un clin d'œil. Le brun lui répondit d'un nouveau sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon. Eux, ils connaissaient déjà ce paysage par cœur, et pour cause, ils venaient tous les ans passer leurs premières vacances de l'année scolaire dans ce camping situé à deux pas de la mer. Mais pour leurs deux amis qui se trouvaient avec eux ce spectacle était tout nouveau, et ils étaient abasourdis par ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Gojyo et Hakkai étaient deux amis de longue date. Ils étaient internes dans un lycée d'une grande ville quelconque du centre du pays. Le reste du temps, ils vivaient ensemble dans un petit studio qu'ils louaient seulement lors des grandes vacances. Ils comptaient se louer définitivement cet appartement à la fin de leurs études, dans moins d'un an, pour y vivre définitivement. Ils avaient rencontré le petit brun du nom de Goku et le grand blond qui se tenait un peu à l'écart nommé Sanzo, au début de l'année. Cette rencontre remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines. Des liens très forts s'étaient rapidement établis entre les quatre jeunes hommes, à la surprise totale du reste de l'établissement. Le pion, le dragueur, l'intello et le môme. C'était l'alliance la plus improbable du lycée. Ils avaient tous des caractères très différents, et tout le monde se demandait comment ils parvenaient à se supporter.

En temps normal, Gojyo et Hakkai partaient toujours seuls à la mer pour leurs premières vacances. Ça leur permettait de se reposer efficacement avant de retourner travailler au lycée. C'était la première année qu'ils amenaient des personnes étrangères dans leur « sanctuaire » Pourtant ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de discuter longtemps avant de prendre cette décision. Elle s'était imposée d'elle-même. Si Gojyo et Hakkai partaient en vacances alors ils emmenaient leurs nouveaux amis.

Un silence parfait c'était abattu sur le petit groupe. Seul le bruit des vagues venant se briser en contre bas venait le troubler. Ni le pion, ni le môme n'osaient prononcer un seul mot de peur de briser l'atmosphère presque sacrée qui régnait en haut de la falaise. Et, pour que le gamin se taise, il en fallait beaucoup… Il en avait même oublié de réclamer à manger !

Dans le ciel, une mouette poussa un cri d'approbation face à ce silence. Goku détacha à grande peine ses yeux de l'immense étendue bleue qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa courte vie et les leva vers le ciel pour y suivre le vol du grand oiseau blanc.

- Bah alors Goku ? T'as jamais vu d'oiseau de ta vie ou quoi ? demanda Gojyo en ricanant et en rompant ainsi le silence quasi religieux qui commençait à lui peser.

- Bien sûr que si ! répondit violemment le môme. Mais jamais des comme ça…

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase sans quitter l'oiseau des yeux. Le rouge avait légèrement coloré ses joues, comme s'il avait honte de ça déclaration.

Le rouquin, qui s'attendait à une réaction plus violente de la part de son cadet, dévisagea le petit brun sans rien ajouter d'autre en haussant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il posa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune du groupe et les ébouriffa gentiment.

Finalement il l'aimait bien ce môme. Il aimait ce chamailler avec lui à tout bout de champs, que ce soit après une longue journée de cours ou après une dispute avec son petit ami. Ça le remettait d'aplomb et lui rendait le sourire une fois la bagarre finie. Et puis surtout cela mettait de l'animation au sein du groupe.

En sentant la main de son ami dans ses cheveux, Goku ne put retenir un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Au fil du temps, une relation quasi-fraternel c'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Gojyo était le grand frère gaffeur et Goku le petit à protéger. Et même si jamais ils ne se le seraient avoués en face, ils s'aimaient bien.

Sanzo, le grand blond un peu distant, s'approcha discrètement du petit groupe. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de s'arrêter au côté du rouquin. Gojyo le remarqua et attrapa d'autorité la main qui s'offrait à lui. Le pion la lui laissa de bon cœur.

Goku se tourna vers le blond et lui sourit gentiment.

- Dis Sanzo, j'ai faim !

Les vacances commençaient on ne peut mieux pour le petit groupe.

_

* * *

Gojyo sortait petit à petit de son sommeil. Il s'étira dans le lit en faisant attention à bouger le moins possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller celui qui partageait son lit. Son ami était bien plus tendre endormit. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, Gojyo avait tout juste le droit à un sourire. Les moments qu'il pouvait passer à ses côtés étaient trop rares et trop précieux à ses yeux pour qu'il ne les écourte aussi bêtement._

_Inconsciemment, le bonze qui dormait toujours, se rapprocha du corps chaud qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le rouquin le regarda faire, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. Il passa un bras protecteur, et possesseur, autour de sa fine taille._

_Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Quelques semaines. Un mois, un mois et demi grand maximum. Et pourtant pour lui ça lui semblait une éternité. Une merveilleuse éternité. Chaque nuit passée aux côtés de son amant était comme un rêve enfin devenu réalité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, et surtout pas dans ses bras à lui. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que ce bonze pourri pouvait se montrer si tendre une fois la lumière éteinte il lui aurait tout simplement ri au nez._

_Il passa une main câline sur la joue de son amant. Il avait la peau si douce… Elle était devenue comme une drogue pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait sans passer maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Il l'aimait trop… Il aimait tout chez ce fichu bonze…_

_Il arrêta de caresser la joue de son ami. C'était bien le verbe « aimer » qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit ? Oui sans doute… Après tout c'était normal, il était si bien avec lui. Oui, il l'aimait. Il aimait le moine Sanzo._

_Le dit moine se resserra un peu plus pendant que le sourire s'effaçait du visage du kappa. Quand ils avaient commencé à passer leurs nuits ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne rien dire aux autres. Bien sûr leurs deux amis n'étaient pas dupe, en particulier Hakkai qui connaissait Gojyo par cœur à force de vivre à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas très catholique dans son dos. Mais Sanzo pensait que c'était mieux pour la simple raison qu'entre eux il ne devrait jamais y avoir rien de plus que du cul. D'après lui, il n'était pas possible qu'il y ait autre chose entre eux deux. Gojyo ne pouvait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un selon les dires du moine, et pour sa part Sanzo ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un. Gojyo avait accepté ces conditions d'un baiser « sauvage » en le plaquant contre le mur._

_Il tenta d'imaginer deux secondes la réaction de son ami s'il lui disait qu'il était tombé amoureux malgré l'interdiction. Le bonze le prendrait mal sans aucun doute. Il l'enverrait balader et lui passerait ses prochaines nuits seul, dans des draps froids…_

_Ils couchaient ensemble ça ne devait pas aller plus loin. _

_Pendant quelques secondes, Gojyo laissa son esprit dériver vers le rêve qu'il avait fait alors qu'il était inconscient après un combat un peu plus dur que les autres. Comment le rouquin du monde de ses rêves s'en sortait lui ? Est-ce qu'il aimait aussi son Sanzo ? Et est ce que ce Sanzo l'aimait en retour ?_

_Il poussa un soupir. Il racontait n'importe quoi ? Décidément, ce moine le rendrait fou un jour ou l'autre._

_En sentant Sanzo se coller encore un peu plus à lui. Gojyo se sentit soudain mal. Son ami était trop près de lui. Il se leva d'un coup, envoyant le moine voler au travers du lit. Il sortit du lit sans un coup d'œil pour le moine qui le regardait sans trop comprendre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. _

_Le bonze s'assit et regarda son ami quitter la pièce. Quand il vit la porte de la salle de bain claquer, il poussa un soupir tout en ramenant ses genoux contre lui._

* * *

_à suivre... _


	2. la dispute

Voilà, le chapitre deux...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La dispute

* * *

Hakkai sortit de la tente qui leur servait de salle à manger et de cuisine, une bassine en plastique bleu entre les mains. Autour de la table posée au milieu du campement, ses trois amis jouaient tranquillement aux cartes.

L'emplacement de camping des quatre jeunes hommes était plein à craquer. Il arrivait tout juste à contenir leurs trois tentes qui leur servaient de chambres, la tente centrale qui les avait abrités lors de leur repas pendant l'orage quelques jours plus tôt et la table sur laquelle ils prenaient leurs repas et où ils jouaient actuellement.

Le jeune homme brun déposa violemment sa bassine sur la table bleue, juste sous le nez de Goku qui sursauta. Le môme laissa tomber ses cartes sous l'effet de la surprise. Gojyo leur jeta un coup d'œil intéressé. Ce gamin avait un bon jeu, heureusement qu'il ne savait pas jouer sinon le rouquin aurait été battu à plate couture sous les yeux de son petit ami.

- Ha... Hakkai ?... bégaya le gamin en regardant la bassine sans trop comprendre.

- J'EN AI MARE ! Depuis qu'on est arrivé tu n'as pas fait une seule fois la vaisselle! Même Sanzo y est passé !

- Tu veux dire quoi par là? demanda le blond en prenant un ton menaçant.

- Alors aujourd'hui c'est à ton tours, reprit Hakkai en ignorant délibérément le pion.

Le brun retourna dans la tente bleue et en ressortit immédiatement, une éponge et du produit vaisselle à la main. Il tendit l'éponge au petit brun qui la regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de ça moi? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu laves ouistiti, tu laves, répondit mécaniquement Gojyo en posant une carte sur la table.

- Je suis pas un ouistiti... Et puis... J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, marmonna le môme en baissant la tête.

- C'est pourtant pas bien difficile, répliqua le blond, même l'autre imbécile serait capable de le faire.

Il appuya sa dernière phrase d'un coup d'œil à l'imbécile en question qui n'était autre que son petit ami. Gojyo releva sa tête de son jeu de cartes et lui lança un regard outré, comme il se devait. Discrètement, en faisant bien attention à ce que ses deux amis ne le remarquent pas, le rouquin monta son pied droit le long de la jambe du blond face à lui. Sa façon de le punir. Le jeune homme sursauta à ce contact imprévu, mais plus qu'agréable. Il releva la tête et se mit à rougir violemment quand son regard croisa celui de son vis à vis. Ces yeux avaient le dont de le faire fondre sur place.

- Vas... Vas faire la vaisselle, réussit à articuler le pion sans lâcher le regard de son ami.

- Mais Sanzoooooooooo... gémit le môme.

- C'est quand même pas difficile de laver une assiette, reprit le brun qui tenait toujours le produit vaisselle et l'éponge dans ses mains.

- Hakkaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Le gamin leva alors sur son aîné un regard où semblait briller deux petites étoiles. Il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larme dans les bras du jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui.

Hakkai poussa un soupir de découragement face à ce spectacle. Jamais il n'aurait la volonté de résister à un mioche en larmes. Et le regard que le petit lui lançait... Ce n'était pas humain. Un robot n'aurait pas su y résister ! Il posa l'éponge dans la bassine et la mit dans les mains de son ami avec fermeté. Le petit allait fondre en larme.

Le brun retourna dans la tente et en ressortit immédiatement avec une nouvelle éponge à la main.

- Allez, je viens avec toi...

- Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, marmonna Gojyo en secouant la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Tu n'as aucune volonté propre mon pauvre...

Les deux bruns quittèrent le campement, laissant les deux amants seuls. Le rouquin reposa ses cartes sur la table et se leva doucement. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le blond. Le jeune homme le regarda faire sans rien dire, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Gojyo se trouva enfin face à son ami. Il passa une jambe par dessus celle de son pion et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha en avant, toujours sans un mot, et lui déroba ses lévres pour un doux baiser. Sanzo monta une de ses mains le long du dos de son ami et la posa sur sa nuque, où ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec ses longs cheveux rouges. De son autre main il l'attira un peu plus à lui afin d'approfondi son baiser.

Gojyo se dégagea de l'étreinte de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et se releva, créant un gémissement de protestation de la part du beau pion. Il tendit une main à son ami. Sanzo y déposa délicatement la sienne. Elle était fine et blanche. Une vraie beauté.

Sanzo se sentit tirer en avant et il se retrouva dans les bras de Gojyo qui passait une main autour de sa hanche pour le tenir un peu plus près de lui.

- Où veux-tu m'emmener?

- Les douches doivent encore être vides à l'heure qu'il est... Cela te tente ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de douche ! répliqua Sanzo en prenant une mine boudeuse.

Gojyo sourit en passant une main attendrie sur les lèvres pincées du pion. Elles étaient si rouge... Elles contrastaient violemment avec le reste de son visage au teint si pale. Il était si bien là, son pion boudeur dans ses bras. Lui seul avait le droit à cette petite mine d'enfant vexé, ou encore à ces petits sourires qui venaient de temps à autre éclairer son visage. Il se sentait comme privilégié et il aimait ce privilège.

Discrètement, sans lâcher le regard du pion une seule seconde, il attrapa le verre de jus d'orange qui traînait malencontreusement sur la table à ce moment là. Il sourit au pion et renversa son verre sur sa tête tout en se reculant pour ne pas être mouillé. Le jeune homme se recula d'un bond en râlant, du jus d'orange coulant sur ses beaux cheveux blonds et le haut de son tee-shirt blanc lui collant à la peau.

- Non, mais ça va pas toi !

Gojyo reposa le verre et s'approcha de lui. Il attrapa rapidement son amour qui risquait de s'enfuir à tout moment. Il passa ses bras autour de sa hanche et le teint fermement collé contre lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sa joue fraîche avant d'y passer un léger coup de langue. Sa peau avait goût d'orange. C'était sucré, frais, un délice. Il captura de nouveau les lèvres du pion et recula son visage. Il plongea son regard carmin dans celui améthyste qui s'offrait à lui.

- Maintenant, je pense que tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Sans attendre de réponse, Gojyo entraîna le pion vers le bloque sanitaire le plus proche. Le grand bâtiment blanc se trouvait à deux cent mètres de leur emplacement de camping. Comme l'avait prévu le jeune homme, il était encore vide à cette heure ci. Il ouvrit violemment la première porte qu'il vit et s'engouffra dans la cabine avec son pion.

Le blond cola violemment son ami contre le mur et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je t'aime Gojyo...

- Moi aussi mon beau... je t'aime plus que tout.

_

* * *

Sanzo se réveilla. La fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du soleil qui venait balayer son visage et celui qui partageait son lit. Il resta sans bouger dans le lit, le corps chaud du kappa encore collé au sien. Doucement, en bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas trop faire bouger le lit, il se rapprocha du corps de son ami qui devait encore dormir. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa bercer par le rythme léger de la respiration de son amant qui faisait monter et descendre son torse à intervalles réguliers._

_Ses pensées se mirent à divaguer, comme souvent le matin. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras si forts... Il aurait aimé ne plus avoir à en bouger, jamais. Pourtant il savait que Gojyo ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, et tout serait fini, du moins pour cette nuit._

_Un soupir se coinça dans sa poitrine. Avant Gojyo restait toujours au lit avec lui avant de se lever. Ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler. C'était toujours lui, Sanzo, qui se levait le premier. Il n'aimait pas tellement perdre du temps au lit._

_Mais depuis quelques jours, le rouquin se levait toujours le premier. Dés qu'il ouvrait les yeux il se levait sans faire attention à son ami. Il attrapait rapidement ses vêtements et sortait de la chambre sans un regard pour le blond. _

_Il retint un nouveau soupir tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps de son amant. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, pourquoi le laissait-il toujours seul ? _

_Oui, Sanzo avait besoin de quelqu'un. Lui, le moine solitaire avait besoin de la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Gojyo. Il s'était pourtant promi de ne jamais dépendre de quelqu'un..._

_Le bonze sursauta. Ne venait-il pas de sentir le corps du rouquin bouger contre lui ? Serait-il déjà en train de se réveiller ? Non pas maintenant, pas si tôt. _

" _Encore quelques minutes mon amour je t'en prie..."_

_Comme tous les matins, Gojyo voulut se lever. Mais cette fois-ci Sanzo n'était pas d'accord. Il resta allongé sur son ami, appuyant de tout son poids sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se lever._

_

* * *

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il était dans la chambre du bonze et son ami dormait encore contre lui. Il avait poser sa tête sur son torse. Sa peau était si douce..._

_Le cœur du rouquin s'emballa. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il reste dans ce lit. Il fallait qu'il en sorte, qu'il quitte cette chambre. Jamais il ne pourrait rester si près de son amour sans lui crier tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il l'aimait tellement... Cette situation allait finir par le rendre fou._

_Il voulut se lever, comme il le faisait tous les matins, avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser, mais il sentit le moine qui tentait de l'en empêcher. Voilà qui était nouveau. Jamais il n'avait fait ça auparavant._

_Timidement, il glissa un bras autour de la hanche de son beau blond. Le bonze fut surpris de le sentir trembler. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! _

_- Go... Gojyo..._

_- Sanzo... Bonjour... Bien dormi ?_

_Le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à lui parler._

_- Oui..._

_- Sanzo..._

_Il leva une main vers les cheveux du moine et les caressa pendant quelques secondes. Il se leva d'un bond. Les paroles que lui avait dit le bonze au début de leur histoire tournaient dans sa tête. " Jamais tu ne seras capable d'aimer. Et ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas de ton amour. Moi non plus je ne suis pas capable d'aimer."_

_- Ne te sauve pas encore, ordonna le blond sur un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_- Sanzo je n'en veux plus. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends rien._

_- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ?_

_- De nous. de ça..._

_Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. S'il lui disait il le perdait. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire pourtant ces trois petits mots qui lui nouaient la gorge et qui lui faisaient comme une boule au creux de l'estomac. _

_- Tu veux... Qu'on arrête ?_

_- Ca serait peut-être mieux !_

_NON ! Ce n'est pas ça qu'il avait voulu dire ! Pas ça du tout même ! Il voulait juste lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Être si prés de lui sans pouvoir le lui avouer le rendait dingue._

_- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un coup assez bien pour le grand Sha Gojyo ! T'en as peut-être marre des mecs, tu veux retourner auprès des nanas ?!_

_- Ouais voilà, t'as mis dans le mille. Allez à tout à l'heure, il doit bien y avoir une ou deux filles qui seront folles de mon corps dans cette auberge._

_Le blond leva des yeux brûlants de rage sur son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui! Il rejeta la couverture et attrapa son pantalon noir. Il l"enfila sous le regard interrogateur du rouquin qui restait planté là, sans rien dire. _

_Quand il vit son amour sortir vers la porte son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Si Sanzo sortait tout était perdu., Pourtant, le moine sortit avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir le bouche._

_Quand Gojyo entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'effondrer sur le lit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande gueule et tout simplement profité du moment présent ?_

_Dans le couloir, Sanzo s'écroulait silencieusement contre la porte close. Il cola sa tête contre le battant de bois et soupira enfin. Mais maintenant, c'était les larmes qui menaçait de le submerger. Il aurait dû le laisser partir comme il en avait pris l'habitude._

_

* * *

à suivre..._


	3. la rencontre

Voilà. C'est le chapitre 3. Il se déroule uniquement chez notre très cher moine et sa bande. Il se déroule pendant l'épisode "choisit ton chemin" de la saison un. (je crois que c'est ça le titre mais je suis pas trop sur...)

J'ai découpé l'épisode en plusieur partie pour que ce soit mon compliqué pour moi. Donc ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédant.

Voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

_La voiture fonçait sur la route déserte. Personne à gauche, personne à droite, personne derrière et le chemin semblait désespérément vide à l'avant. Pourtant, si on en croyait la carte qu'Hakkai avait étudié le matin même, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver dans un petit village de quelques centaines d'habitants. Mais bon, la carte était vieille et aujourd'hui soit la population du village avait doublé, soit elle était passée à zéro. Le petit groupe espérait que la première solution était la bonne, ils avaient vraiment besoin de faire une pause dans un village. Ne serait-ce que pour remplir leurs paniers à provision. Goku les avait quasiment vidés au dernier repas. Et puis, ils rêvaient tous d'un bon lit où passer la nuit. Un lit, des cigarettes, de la nourriture et des femmes, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait pour se remettre de leur voyage._

_A l'arrière de la voiture, Gojyo et Goku se chamaillaient; comme à leur habitude. Et comme souvent, la dispute portait sur un élément crucial de la vie du singe : la nourriture._

_Sanzo chercha ses clopes dans la poche de sa robe de moine avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus. Il laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux. Vivement qu'ils arrivent au village! S'il n'avait pas bientôt sa dose de nicotine il n'allait pas tarder à commettre un meurtre. Il ne parlait pas, comme d'habitude, se murant dans son éternel silence. Le moine tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais c'était mission impossible! Gojyo revenait tout le temps dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter ses magnifiques yeux rouges de sa cervelle. Il ne savait pas comment se séparer de ces fichus souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Ils lui rendaient véritablement la vie impossible. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, il ne cessait de penser à lui, bien plus qu'à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble._

_"Séparés", "étaient ensemble", pffou, comme si ces mots pouvaient s'appliquer à l'histoire qu'ils avaient vécue. Ensemble, ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils couchaient ensemble, voilà tout. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus entre eux. Pas de sentiments... Rien._

_Sanzo ruminait encore ses sombres pensées quand il remarqua que les voix derrière lui s'étaient tues. Quoi? Ils s'arrêtaient en pleine dispute? Serraient-ils arrivés à un compromit? Non! Impossible! Le moine releva la tête._

_Les regards des quatre jeunes hommes présents dans la jeep convergèrent vers quelque chose se trouvant sur la route._

_Quatre personnes se trouvaient en travers de la route, leur carriole renversée leur barrant le chemin. Des femmes. Quatre jeunes femmes. Mignonnes dans leurs genres. Pas des canons, mais pas mal quand même. Une brune, une petite fille qui devait avoir la même taille que Goku, une autre aux cheveux mauves et une aux cheveux roux. Cette dernière portait une robe bleue avec un décolleté assez avantageux. Le moine n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'au moment au Gojyo ouvrit la bouche c'était cette fille qu'il regardait._

_- Des femmes, qu'elle bonne surprise !_

_Le sang du bonze s'arrêta de circuler dans son corps et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de respirer. Gojyo. Gojyo avec des femmes à moins de deux cents mètres de lui. Un panneau "attention danger" s'alluma au fond de son cerveau._

_- Excusez-nous, mais nous aurions besoin d'aide, déclara la femme aux cheveux mauves qui semblait être la plus vieille du groupe._

_Gojyo sauta à terre et courut en direction des quatre femmes. Sanzo dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper par le bras et le tenir près de la voiture. Près de lui. Le bonze n'avait qu'une envie : se lever, attirer le rouquin contre lui et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste histoire de signifier qu'il était sa propriété privée ; que ces filles tentent même de l'approcher de trop près et elles découvriront que son flingue à monstres marchait à la perfection._

_Gojyo était en train de parler avec ces femelles. Sanzo resta de marbre, même lorsque son ancien amant lança un clin d'œil en souriant à Hakkai. Le brun sourit. Le moine ne remarqua pas le coup d'œil plein de compassion que lui lançait le conducteur. Son esprit était occupé par une seule et unique pensée : il avait définitivement perdu son Gojyo._

_

* * *

_

_Ils les avaient aidés. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû. Le peut-être était même superflu selon le moine. Sanzo avait la très nette impression que ces filles n'aillaient leur causer que des ennuis. Et quand il s'agissait d'ennuis il se trompait très rarement._

_Pourtant, malgré toutes ses réticences, ils les avaient aidés. Pour les remercier, les quatre femmes, qui s'étaient avérée être quatre sœurs, les avaient guidées jusqu'à la ville où elles vivaient. Là, elles les avaient dirigés vers la meilleure des auberges._

_Elles les avaient laissés seuls afin qu'ils s'installent tranquillement. Elles ne tarderaient pas à revenir afin de dîner tous ensemble. C'est elles qui invitaient. Ils avaient bien évidement voulu refuser poliment, mais elles avaient insisté. Gojyo avait finit par accepter. Sanzo n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder la scène de loin._

_Le moine déposa ses sacs dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tous réussi à avoir une chambre individuelle. Un luxe rare pour les quatre voyageurs. Il jeta ses affaires dans un coin et s'effondra sur son lit. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir ! Sa réputation d'insensible s'envolerait en fumée... Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de Gojyo vint s'imprimer au fond de son cerveau. Ses cheveux, ses yeux... Ses yeux se posant sur elle. La dévorant littéralement du regard ! Dire que le dîner n'avait pas encore eu lieu ! Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?_

_Il laissa un soupir franchir la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. Il était seul dans cette chambre, il pouvait se laisser aller comme bon lui semblait._

_- Tu es sûr que ça va?_

_Le bonze se releva d'un bond sur son matelas et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Hakkai tout sourire qui s'était assit sur le lit. Il avait franchit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et avait refermé le battant de bois sans attirer l'attention du moine. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Quelques secondes ? Depuis le début peut-être ?_

_- Bien sûr que je vais bien ! répliqua violemment Sanzo. Pourquoi cette question ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

_- Rien, j'étais juste venu pour m'assurer que ça allait... Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure._

_- Vraiment ?_

_Alors ça se voyait donc tant que ça ?_

_- Oui. Enfin, je pense que Gojyo n'a rien vu si cela peu te rassurer. Ni Goku d'ailleurs !_

_- Pourquoi tu me parles de Gojyo ? Il n'a rien à voir avec ça._

_- A d'autres. Tu peux peut-être faire croire ça à Goku, mais pas à moi, s'il te plait. Tu vas mal, je le vois bien. Accepte mon aide pour une fois._

_- Jamais !_

_Dieu que ce moine était têtu ! Hakkai baissa la tête et se releva. Tant pis pour lui, il le laisserait se débrouiller seul. Du moins en apparence..._

_La porte claqua. Sanzo se rallongea. Hakkai savait. Il devait savoir depuis longtemps déjà. Etait-il donc si transparent ? Tant que Gojyo ne le remarquait pas il gardait encore le contrôle de la situation. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. le repas

Voilà la deuxième partie de l'épisode du manga. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : le repas

_Les filles avaient fini par revenir, pour le plus grand malheur de Sanzo qui se serait très bien vu partir en compagnie de ses "compagnons de route". Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le cœur à les appeler ses serviteurs. Mais ils n'étaient pas partis et ces fichues filles étaient revenues. Elles étaient venues le chercher dans sa chambre. Il était tranquillement assis à la fenêtre en train de se fumer une cigarette qu'il venait d'aller acheter quand la plus vieille avait frappé à la porte. Il l'avait autorisée à entrer en utilisant son ton le plus froid possible et l'avait regardée comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte répugnant et non d'une belle jeune fille. Ce qui l'attira tout de suite chez elle fut son regard. Elle semblait triste, perdue, même si son sourire tentait de masquer son air abattu. Elle avait l'air pris au piège de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler._

_Elle lui avait demandé de le suivre pour aller rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle du restaurant de l'auberge. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de refuser face à son regard qui, d'une certaine manière, lui rappelait le sien quand il se regardait dans une glace le matin ces derniers jours. Il l'avait donc suivit sans rien dire, avec un simple hochement de tête._

_Ils avaient rejoint leurs amis qui les attendaient autour d'une table ronde mise un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres clients de l'établissement._

_Ils avaient commencé leur repas dans un calme relatif, troublé par les bruits de mastication de leur singe national. Il ne fallu pas plus de deux minutes au moine pour se rendre compte que quelque chose changeait par rapport à leur repas habituel. Gojyo. Gojyo et le saru ne se battaient pas pour avoir de la nourriture. Non. Le rouquin était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise et faisait les yeux doux à la fille qui se trouvait face à lui. C'était encore cette peste au décolleté si impressionnant. Gojyo avait entamé sa fameuse technique d'approche destinée aux jolies filles. Il la draguait ouvertement sans aucune considération pour le moine. A se rythme là il allait finir par obtenir ce qu'il désirait : ils allaient finir par coucher ensemble ! Et lui, bah ça lui faisait mal, même s'il aurait préféré se jeter du toit de l'auberge plutôt que de se l'avouer._

_Le moine se mit à grignoter, sans trop en avoir conscience, le peu de nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avait le don de lui couper littéralement l'appétit. Gojyo, non content de draguer la jeune fille, poussait le sadisme à son maximum en lançant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil discrets en direction du bonze afin de s'assurer que ce dernier le regardait bien faire. Sanzo faisait mine de ne rien remarquer à son manège, mais son cœur se serrait. Il se devait de rester impassible, comme il en avait l'habitude, ces cheveux blonds venant cacher son regard meurtrier._

_Goku se resservit une nouvelle fois en nourriture. Ce gamin ne savait décidément pas se tenir, même en compagnie de nanas il fallait qu'il mange comme un porc._

_- Alors comme ça vous êtes quatre sœurs ? demanda Goku en avalant le contenu de son assiette comme s'il s'agissait du dernier repas qu'il aurait à faire dans sa vie._

_Sanzo laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Bien évidement, les voyageurs savaient déjà que ces jeunes filles étaient sœurs, mais c'était une façon comme une autre d'entamer la conversation._

_- Oui, répondit la plus jeune des quatre. Et nous sommes très proche les unes des autres._

_Le moine regarda son assiette en silence. Mais bien sûr. C'était les meilleurs amies du monde et elles étaient toujours prêtes à s'entraider ! Pffiou n'importe quoi ces nanas. En attendant cette petite se la jouait solo là ! Mais quand arrêterait-elle de faire les yeux doux au singe ?_

_- Alors si j'ai bien compris vous êtes des explorateurs, des voyageurs ?_

_Bien... Elle comprenait vite ! Elle était vraiment très intelligente cette gonze !_

_C'était la jeune fille vêtue d'un habit traditionnel de la région, qui venait de parler. Hakkai l'avait tout de suite remarqué d'après ce qu'avait pu en voir le bonze. Ces filles allaient-elles lui prendre tous ses pseudo-amis?_

_- Euh, oui, on peut le dire. C'est un peu tous les jours les vacances !_

_Non mais où avait-il vu que c'étaient les vacances de voyager vers l'ouest lui ! Il n'allait pas si mettre lui aussi à jouer les imbéciles ?_

_Sanzo se tourna vers Gojyo qui semblait être en train de faire du pied à la jeune fille qu'il draguait._

_"Gojyo, non ! Ne la regarde pas avec ses yeux là je t'en pris. Ce regard tu devrais le garder uniquement pour moi !"_

_- Mais parfois il doit vous arriver de vous retrouver dans des situations dangereuses ?_

_Oh, mais ce que cette jeune fille était également douée de parole dite moi !_

_- Ah que oui, répondit le rouquin à sa jeune beauté, c'est pas la joie tous les jours..._

_Sanzo se déconnecta totalement de la conversation. Les yeux de la femme face à lui l'intriguaient au plus haut point. C'était l'aînée des quatre sœurs. Elle était belle. Mais Sanzo jugeait qu'elle l'aurait été d'avantage si ces yeux avaient exprimé de la joie. Elle aurait pu sourire, comme savait si bien le faire ses trois jeunes sœurs, même si c'était uniquement pour donner le change, mais elle ne le faisait pas, ne prenant même pas la peine masquer sa détresse._

_- Sans compter quand les monstres nous attaquent, continua le saru en mangeant._

_La tristesse qui émanait du regard de la femme s'intensifia. Et cette tristesse semblait être communicative, car le moine pu soudain la retrouver dans chacun des regards des quatre sœurs. Et dire que les autres ne se rendaient compte de rien. Il fallait pourtant être aveugle pour ignorer ces appels à l'aide silencieux._

_Ces filles seraient-elles des... ?_

_- Cette taverne n'a pas l'air de te plaire ?_

_L'aînée parlait enfin ! Elle n'était donc pas muette ? Bien... Miracle ? Plutôt malédiction. Sur le moment, Sanzo la vit telle une araignée face à sa proie, le regard de chien battu en plus._

_- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que c'était la meilleure de toute la ville !_

_Sa voix qui se voulait douce, cette manie de vouloir le mettre à l'aise, en confiance, ce regard... C'était mauvais. Etait-ce un piège ?_

_Un ange passa au dessus de la table. Gojyo lança un regard noir au bonze. Ce fichu moine caractériel ne pouvait-il donc pas se montrer gentil rien qu'une fois dans sa vie ?_

_Le dit moine remarqua le regard de son ancien amant. Il lui fit mal. Non, pas maintenant, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la possibilité d'un piège et non sur la possibilité de se retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras !_

_- Excusez moi..._

_Le moine se leva et sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse._

_L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit du bien. Il lui remettait les idées au clair. Ces femmes étaient-elles vraiment des dé... ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il l'aurait ressenti. Et si elles étaient vraiment ce qu'il pensait alors pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas perdu l'esprit comme les autres de leurs races ?_

_- Hé, toi !_

_Le moine se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il voulait réfléchir, et pour ça il devait être seul ! Quel imbécile pouvait avoir envie de l'interrompre au risque d'y perdre la vie ?_

_- Gojyo..._

_Mais bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait put être assez fou pour tenter de l'approcher ?_

_- Que me veux-tu ? demanda froidement le moine._

_- Tu pourrais être un peu plus serviable avec ces demoiselles. Elles nous ont tout de même conduit jusqu'à la ville, nous ont trouvé une auberge et nous ont invité à dîner ! Et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire pour les remercier c'est de te casser de table en plein repas ! Franchement tu..._

_- Je quoi ? Avoues, la seule chose qui te dérange dans tout ça c'est que tu ne peux pas draguer comme tu le voudrais !_

_- Tu n'es qu'un... Qu'un pauvre moine frustré. Jamais personne ne voudra de toi tu es trop, trop..._

_- Trop ? Trop quoi ? Vas-y, finis ta phrase. vas jusqu'au bout de ta pensée Gojyo ! Un peu de courage kappa !_

_- Trop coincé, trop froid, trop nul au plumard ! Voila ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?_

_Sanzo reçut la dernière phrase de Gojyo en plein cœur. Mauvais au plumard, froid, coincé ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il l'avait jeté ?_

_Le moine se ressaisit vite. Le kappa n'eu même pas le temps de voir la tristesse voilée son regard que son masque d'indifférence à tout avait reprit sa place sur son beau visage pâle._

_- Tu n'as jamais rien compris ! Tu m'as toujours poussé à dire des choses que je ne pensais pas... murmura le rouquin si bas que le moine ne l'entendit pas._

_- Tu disais ? J'ai du mal à comprendre quand tu marmonnes !_

_- Tu ne vois donc pas que je... Que je... bredouilla Gojyo. Que je t'aime ?_

_Le moine fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes..._

_"Tu m'aimes ? pensa-t-il furtivement. Vraiment Gojyo, tu penses ce que tu dis ?"_

_Avant de se ressaisir une nouvelle fois. Il plongea son regard froid dans celui de feu de son "ami"._

_- Vraiment ?_

_"Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ? Mais pourquoi ai-je dis ça ?"_

_Face à ce regard froid, le rouquin regrettait ses mots qui avait franchi ses lèvres contre sa volonté._

_- Bien sur que non. Qui pourrait jamais t'aimer pauvre moine dépravé ?_

_Un lourd silence s'installa sur les deux hommes. Gojyo ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour rattraper sa connerie. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Jamais. Mais avait-il rêvé ou était ce vraiment de la douleur et de la tristesse qui venaient de traverser le regard de son bonze ?_

_Hakkai arriva à la porte de la porte. Il dévisagea rapidement ses deux amis qui se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ils venaient encore de se prendre la tête non ?_

_- Allons les gars, on se calme. Je vous rappelle qu'une très charmante compagnie nous attend à l'intérieur. Allez, retournons à table..._

_Le moine hocha rapidement la tête. Il passa devant le rouquin sans lever la tête et s'engouffra dans la chaleur de la taverne sans un seul regard pour le brun qui lui avait bien sauvé la mise au final. Si Hakkai n'était pas venu... Oui, s'il n'était pas venu il aurait sortit son flingue et peutêtre que pour une fois il n'aurait pas raté sa cible. Oui, peutêtre aurait-il flingué son rouquin rien que pour se détendre. Pour ne plus le voir jouer les jolis cœurs auprès de cette fille..._

_Quand le moine fut entré dans l'auberge, Hakkai se tourna vers son ami qui lui tournait toujours la dos._

_- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ou..._

_Le rouquin se tourna vers son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sourit et entra dans l'auberge à son tour. Un sourire triste, pâle copie de ceux qu'il lui adresse en temps normal. Le brun poussa un soupir et le suivit à l'intérieur.

* * *

_

_à suivre..._

review please?


	5. la révélation

_Voilà le chapitre 5. Il se passe uniquement dans notr monde. Un peu cour c'est vrai. Mais bon, on va dire que c'est parce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine de cours avant els vac et que je suis totalement HS. Le prochain chapitre promit il sera plus long... Enfin je vais essayer._

_Et sinon, je voulais en profiter pour dire merci pour les reviews.J'me rends compte que c'est un truc que j'ai pas encore fait. ET puis, je vous promet qu'aucun beau mec ne serra bléssé lors de cette expérience. Je vous les rendrais en état, promis. Légérement traumatisé, peut-être, mais en état de servir, lol._

_Allez j'arrête là. Bonne lecture..._

* * *

chapitre 5 : la révélation...

* * *

Hakkai s'approcha de la table avec un saladier à la main. Il déposa sur la table et entreprit de servir ses amis à l'aide des couverts en plastique qui se trouvait devant le nez de Goku qui regardait, totalement médusé et légèrement mécontent de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, le saladier de plastique jaune. 

- Dis moi Hakkai, t'as bien fait des steaks après ça ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

- Non désolé. Ce soir c'est salade de pommes de terre et de tomates. Et puis de toute façon le repas du soir ce doit d'être le plus léger possible !

- Mais c'est que j'ai faim moi ! Et puis, je ne suis pas un lapin ! J'aime pas la salade.

- Exact, tu n'es pas un lapin, tu es un ouistiti, répliqua Gojyo en tendant son assiette encore vide à Hakkai.

- Mais euh ! Sanzo dis quelque chose.

- Mange Goku. Et je te conseil de le faire en silence !

- Bah qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

Gojyo attrapa la main de son pion et la porta à ses lèvres. Sa peau avait pris le goût du sel marin. Il savoura sa peau pendant quelques secondes en fermant les paupières. Il voulait garder se goût en mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

- Non ce n'est rien. Il a mal dormi cette nuit. N'est ce pas Sanzo ?

Le moine se tourna vers son amant et lui sourit tendrement. Il récupéra sa main et s'en servit pour attraper sa fourchette et commencer à manger.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hakkai en jouant les ignorants. Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'avez vous fait sous votre tente jeunes hommes ?

Le blond laissa un sourire franchir ses lèvres. Sous la table, il profitait de l'inattention du rouquin, qui s'amusait tenter de voler dans l'assiette du môme qui se trouvait face à lui, pour approcher dangereusement sa jambe des siennes.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles croire Hakkai, lâcha finalement Sanzo quand son pied eu trouvé sa proie. Je fais des cauchemars voilà tout.

- Et quels cauchemars ? voulut savoir le brun.

- Alors la tu viens de poser la questions à cent millions ! Moi même je ne le sais pas, répondit finalement Gojyo tout en décalant ses jambes vers celles de son ami qui entreprit dès lors de les parcourir en entier avec son pied qui venait, comme par magie, de quitter sa chaussure.

Hakkai sourit gentiment à ses deux amis. Le mignon petit couple qu'il avait devant les yeux avaient le don de lui remonter le moral. Ils avaient tellement peu de choses en commun qu'ils en devenaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Dis, tu viens faire un tour avec moi après le repas Sanzo ? demanda Gojyo après un moment de silence tout en reprenant la main de ce dernier dans la sienne.

- Si tu veux... répondit le blond en souriant timidement.

- Et vous allez faire quoi? demanda le gamin en relevant la tête de son assiette. Vous allez encore aller à la douche ?

- Goku voyons ! s'offusqua le brun en souriant gentiment.

- Mais c'est vrai quoi, ils passent leurs journées sous la douche ! Vous êtes pourtant pas si sales que ça ! Et puis, depuis qu'on est là, vous avez déjà dû utiliser une dizaine de flacons de savon à la pomme...

Gojyo lança un regard en coin à son pion et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- J'aime bien l'odeur de la pomme moi... murmura-t-il dans le cou du pion.

Le pion rougi et replongea dans son assiette.

* * *

Le repas se termina rapidement. Son assiette finie, Gojyo récupéra ses jambes et se leva. Il se rendit dans sa tente qu'il partageait avec son amant pendant que ce dernier remettait discrètement ses chaussures. Le rouquin ressortit rapidement de la tente avec son blouson de cuir sur les épaule et celui de son ami entre les mains.

Sanzo se releva a son tour et enfila, avec l'aide de son ami, sa veste en tissu blanc. Gojyo passa une main autour de la fine taille qui s'offrait à lui et l'approcha de lui.

- Bon bah nous on y va, déclara Gojyo. Ne nous attendez pas si vous voulez aller faire un tour en ville...

Les deux tourtereaux traversèrent le bout de camping qui les séparait encore de la mer. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps finit sa course, et beaucoup de jeunes couples se promenaient le long de la mer. Gojyo lâcha le pion, enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le sable face à l'océan. Il fit tomber son amour sur lui en le tirant par le bras.

Le pion passa ses bras autour du coup de son amant et commençant par s'attaquer à son cou. Il sentait le parfum. Gojyo poussa un soupir de contentement. Il était si bien là... Il releva la tête de son beau blond et l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes avant de le laisser respirer de nouveau l'air du large.

- Sanzo je...

Le pion reprit ses lèvres si tentantes. Il ne voulait pas le laisser parler. Pas ce soir. Gojyo se recula pourtant une nouvelle fois.

- Non écoute moi. Ca fait déjà plusieurs nuits que tu ne dors pas. Tu fais des cauchemars et j'aimerais que tu m'en parles... Tu es fatigué. J'aime pas te voir comme ça la nuit.

- Non, ils sont stupides...

- Tu peux tout me dire... Sanzo...

Le pion baissa la tête et regarda le sable. Le rouquin prit son menton dans ses bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je rêve que... Que tu me laisses en plan... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ni...

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue si blanche. Gojyo récupère cette unique larme. Sous la lumière de la lune, Sanzo était semblable à un ange. Son ange. Et il ne voulait pas voir son ange souffrir.

- Ils sont si... Si réels... Je dois te paraître fou, non ?

- Non... Non mon ange.

- Tu es là, dans une chambre d'auberge, et tu me dis que tu ne veux plus de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et moi je ne dis rien, je ne te retiens pas. J'en meurs d'envie pourtant, mais je ne le fais pas.

Le cœur de Gojyo manqua un battement. Ses rêves qu'il lui décrivait il les connaissait. Il planta son regard de sang dans celui de son amour, s'accrochant à ses yeux pour lesquels il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait.

- Et c'est... Est ce que c'est tous les soirs les mêmes rêves ?

- Non... La nuit dernière j'ai rêvé que tu draguais une fille juste sous mon nez. J'avais l'impression que tu prenais plaisir à me voir souffrir. De temps en temps tu me regardais et tu souriais... Et moi je ne pouvais rien dire. Tu n'étais plus à moi...

Sanzo dévisagea son petit ami. Jamais Gojyo n'avait eu un teint si pâle. Il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le pion, la voix empreinte d'inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler sans trop y parvenir.

Le rouquin se tourna vers la mer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ou...

- Gojyo ?

* * *

_à suivre..._

_qui a dit que j'étais sadique?_


	6. l'ultime dispute

Et le chapitre 6... J'ai bien travaillé moi cette semaine dit donc. Entre mes one-shot et ça... Les vacances ça me réussit !

Allez bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'ultime dispute

Le rouquin se tourna vers la mer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ou...

- Gojyo ?

- Je fais les mêmes cauchemars...

- Ca veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers son ami qui ne tentait plus de dissimuler son inquiétude. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

- On verra bien. Allez ce ne sont que des rêves, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et si ça peut te rassurer, cette nuit on ne dormira pas... Comme ça il n'y aura aucun risque.

Sanzo sourit innocemment.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse si on ne dort pas ?

- Disons... Il y a les douches qui sont libres... La plage... Ou encore un petit jeu de cartes sous la tente... Mais il ne faudrait pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le singe.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu que nous fassions du bruit ? On peut se faire une partie en silence pour une fois...

Gojyo sourit de plus belle et embrassa son ami sur le front. Une belle nuit s'offrait à lui.

* * *

_Le repas était enfin fini ! Vraiment, il avait bien crû que ce sale gamin ne cesserait jamais de manger. Il s'était resservit une bonne dizaine de fois dans chacun des plats qu'il avait devant lui. Sanzo avait même crû commettre un meurtre pendant les dix dernières minutes du dîner._

_Et la plus jeunes des filles qui ne cessaient de dévisager le saru. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard..._

_Enfin bon, maintenant c'était fini. Et pourtant, une partie de lui, lui conseillait de rester sur ses gardes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'en acceptant ce dîner ils étaient tous les quatre tombés dans un piège. Maintenant la seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire était de s'éloigner au plus vite de ces quatre femmes._

_Ils sortirent de l'auberge enfumée et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'établissement encore ouverte. La petite fille qui semblait être tombée sous le charme de Goku était face à lui, et la brune à la natte était face à Hakkai, lui souriant gentiment. De toute évidence, rien ne semblait avoir été laissé au hasard dans leur disposition._

_- Désolés, mais faut que nous allions._

_- Alors, bonne nuit. Nous vous remercions encore de votre précieuse aide._

_De légères révérences accompagnèrent ces simples remerciements on ne peut plus corrects. Tout avait été mis en place pour leur donner envie de les revoir. Elles tentaient de les faire craquer les uns après les autres._

_Les quatre femmes leur tournèrent le dos. Calquant toutes leurs pas sur celui de l'aînée, elles se dirigèrent vers le haut de la rue._

_"Oui c'est ça, sortez de ma vie" songea le bonze._

_La plus jeune des quatre se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les voyageurs. Goku sentit son cœur s'accélérer légèrement, un peu comme avant un combat contre un adversaire particulièrement puissant. Pourtant cette fille n'avait rien d'un guerrier. Elle était bien trop mignonne pour ça, ç'aurait été un véritable gâchis que de l'envoyer se battre. elle aurait pu s'y abîmer son si joli visage..._

_La jeune fille agita sa main au dessus de sa tête en souriant. Goku se sentit partir au septième ciel. Ses gestes n'étaient rien que pour lui, il le savait._

_- Bye bye._

_Les longues nattes de la jeune fille battirent le long de ses jambes. Et voilà, son cœur se serrait maintenant. L'organe le plus vital de son corps semblait avoir soudain décidé de le faire souffrire mille tortures._

_Aucun sentiment n'est plus étrange qu'un premier coup de foudre._

_- Elles sont parties..._

_Gojyo prit soudain conscience de l'état de son ami. Le gamin avait l'air de planer sur un petit nuage à dix mille maîtres d'altitude. De toute évidence, il avait rapidement oublié qui il était vraiment et le pourquoi de leur voyage dans le grand ouest... Le rouquin se pencha vers son cadet, lui cachant ainsi les jeunes femmes qui s'éloignaient sans se douter du trouble qu'elles avaient fait naître dans le cœur du petit voyageur. Il leva un pouce en signe de victoire._

_- Alors le petit ouistiti. On dira bien que t'as une touche avec elle..._

_- Hé ! Mais de quoi il se mêle celui là ? Tu veux bien arrêter ton cirque ! je suis pas comme toi moi ! Heureusement d'ailleurs !_

_Voilà, le saru se révoltait. Et bien il reprenait vite ses mauvaises habitudes le petit singe. Les visions enchanteresses que ces belles femmes avaient fait naître dans son esprit ne l'avaient pas calmé bien longtemps..._

_- Quoi ? demanda Gojyo trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau sujet de dispute entre son ami et lui. Tu veux bien la fermer espèce de singe attardé ?_

_- J't'interdis de me traiter de singe t'as compris !_

_"Les voilà enfin partis"_

_Le bonze ferma les yeux et approuva ses pensées d'un signe la tête. Il était soulagé. Au moins ces vipères ne traîneraient plus dans les pattes de son homme ! Et voilà, il avait encore dit "son homme". Décidément ses pensées le trahiraient toujours..._

_- Allons-y !_

_Un simple ordre prononcé à mi-voix par le moine. Une phrase anodine qui eut tôt fait de ramener le calme entre les deux combattants._

_Les quatre jeunes hommes tournèrent les talons et descendirent la rue, mettant un peu plus de distance entre les femmes et eux._

_- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe Sanzo ? finit par demander le saru en levant les yeux sur son aîné. Tu ne dis pas un mot... Tu es d'un silence inquiétant._

_- Je vous demande de ne pas vous engagez avec elles._

_Voilà, c'était dit. En temps normal, il lui suffisait de donner un ordre pour qu'il soit exécuté. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient discutaient rarement ses décision. Mais là, c'était totalement différent._

_- Quoi ?_

_Ce que le singe voulait dire c'était "Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Sanzo, je ne pige rien du tout là... Elles sont très gentilles ces filles, pas méchantes pour deux sous. Surtout la petite là... Sanzo, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je la revoie. Pourquoi m'en empêcher ?"_

_Le singe releva la tête. Un bruit avait attiré son attention, coupant ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se formulent clairement dans sa tête. C'était un simple frottement. Un bruit imperceptible, que le commun des mortels aurait eu du mal à entendre. Le bruit que fait un objet que l'on traîne sur le sol quand on le pousse. De l'air qu'on déplace, un bruit de chute._

_Sanzo l'entendit aussi et il s'écarta d'un bond._

_Les quatre jeunes hommes regardèrent l'enclume qui était tombée du toit du bâtiment au pied duquel ils se trouvaient. Ils l'avaient échappé de peu. Mais franchement, il fallait être stupide pour penser les éliminer avec si peu._

_- Voilà ce qui nous arrivera si vous vous engagez trop avec elles._

_Le bonze jubilait intérieurement. Voilà la preuve qui manquait encore à son raisonnement sans faille selon lequel ces filles étaient de véritables démons qui en voulaient à leurs pauvres petites vies. Ses amis allaient être forcés de se plier à sa demande. Ils laisseraient tomber ses filles et Gojyo..._

_- Mais voyons..._

_A non ! Ca n'allait pas du tout... Le singe tentait de le raisonner ! Il tentait de le raisonner lui, le grand Genjyo Sanzo ! Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers ce soir. Ces femmes avaient dû l'ensorceler. Oui, voilà. La réponse était la. Elles étaient des magiciennes et elles avaient envoûté son singe de compagnie et l'homme de ses rêves pour les détourner de sa petite personne..._

_- Ah, c'est une coïncidence..._

_"Non, Gojyo ne t'y mets pas je t'en prie... supplia mentalement le bonze. Ouvre les yeux... Ce sont des démons, ne le vois tu pas ?"_

_- Et je suis sûr que ce truc qui vient de tomber n'a rien à voir avec elles. Hein Goku ?_

_Mais le rouquin tentait de monter le saru contre lui ! Mais ça n'allait pas du tout. Cette conversation prenait une tournure que le bonze aimait de moins en moins._

_Quatre poignards sortis de nul par finir leurs courses sur le mur derrière Gojyo. A peu de choses près il lui manquait quelques beaux cheveux rouges, où il se retrouvait avec quelques nouvelles cicatrices sur le visage..._

_- Et ça c'est une coïncidence ? se renseigna le blond sur un ton froid et calme._

_Et pourtant calme il ne l'était pas. On avait tiré sur Gojyo. On avait tenté de le tuer ! Le bonze s'étonnait lui même. Comment parvenait-il à garder un air si distant ?_

_- Je retire ce que je viens de dire..._

_Victoire ! Son rouquin semblait se ranger de son côté !_

_- Méfions-nous._

_Le moine tourna les talons et reprit sa marche dans la rue déserte. Ses pensées étaient encore entièrement focalisées sur les couteaux qui étaient passés si près du visage de son ami._

_Hakkai le regarda partir en retenant un sourire. Il s'inquiétait pour Gojyo, c'était mignon. Si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de se prendre la tête ces deux là, mettre leurs différends de côté une bonne fois pour toute et être simplement heureux._

_Un bruit attira l'attention du groupe. Le moine tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Un bruit, un tic tac suspect, quelque chose allait exploser. Et Sanzo était la cible de la bombe._

_- Sanzo à terre !_

_Sans plus réfléchir, le brun fonça sur son ami. pour le coucher sur le sol, à l'abri de l'explosion. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit blessé._

_Gojyo vit son ami plonger sur le blond sans trop comprendre. Hakkai allongé sur Sanzo, vision assez étonnante, il devait bien l'avouer. Puis il y a eu l'explosion et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Du feu, des débris. Une porte, un mur qui vole en éclats. Si Hakkai n'avait pas été là. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le protéger, Sanzo serait... Dans un très sale état._

_Sanzo, inconscient, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Lui, prenant sa main si fragile et si froide dans la sienne. Des bandages, une odeur de médicaments empestant l'air... La scène s'imposait à son esprit comme s'il s'était trouvé dans cet hôpital._

_Et quelque part c'était de sa faute. Il ne voulait certes pas croire que ces filles étaient pour quelque chose dans "l'incident" mais lui y avait contribué. S'ils ne s'étaient pas encore pris la tête, Sanzo ne serait pas parti sans réfléchir et il aurait sentit le danger. Avec des "si" on peu refaire le monde._

_- Sanzo... appelèrent timidement le singe et le kappa en regardant le tas de cendres sous lequel se trouvaient leurs deux amis._

_Ces derniers sortirent du tas encore fumant. A première vue il n'avaient rien._

_- Alors les naïfs, vous croyez toujours à la coïncidence ? demanda Sanzo pendant qu'Hakkai enlevait la poussière de ses vêtements, faisant comme si tout était normal._

_Le cœur de Gojyo reprit enfin son rythme de croisière. Ils allaient bien. Tous les deux. Les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient en parfait état. Un peu poussiéreux soit, mais en état quand même. Il aurait aimé leur sauter au coup. Oh oui ! Il aurait voulu sauter au cou de son moine et le serrer contre lui. Il avait eu si peur pendant quelques fractions de seconde... Mais au lieu de ça il se contenta de lui répondre comme il en avait pris l'habitude._

_- J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chose. On voit ça parfois dans les expériences scientifiques ou en cuisine._

_Comme s'il avait déjà mis les pieds dans une cuisine... Mais peut-être bien que s'il y entrait, dans une cuisine, il parviendrait facilement à obtenir ce résultat._

_Sanzo baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux de ses cheveux. Hakkai le devinait déçu, triste et soucieux. Déçu que Goku ne se décide pas à entendre raison, triste de ne pas parvenir à retrouver son amour et soucieux de la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements._

_- Croyez ce que vous voulez._

_Gojyo tourna les talons. Il avait bien repéré le regard de son moine et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il préférait se sauver. Ca il savait faire. Il en avait l'habitude._

_- Enfin ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de vivre._

_Ca c'était moins sûr. Il mentait ouvertement et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Mais peut-être que le fait qu'il ait le dos tourné l'y aidait. Il n'aurait pas supporté de parler à Sanzo en face de toute façon._

_Hakkai releva la tête inquiet. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte._

_- Gojyo je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda le brun en espérant de toute son âme le faire revenir vers eux._

_- En ville._

_"Retrouver les filles" ajouta Sanzo dans sa tête._

_- Je vais en ville pour gagner un peu d'argent._

_Les deux bruns regardèrent Gojyo partir sans y croire. Hakkai aurait aimé à cet instant prendre le flingue du moine pour les immobiliser tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôpital._

_Sanzo tourna les talons à son tour, sans relever la tête un seul instant._

_- Nous partons dès demain à l'aube. Ne sois pas en retard._

_"Oui, passe la nuit avec elle. Tant que tu reviens demain matin, ça me va. Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors je veux juste le droit de te voir..."_

* * *

_à suivre... Et comme d'hab une tite review pour l'auteur afin que je continu à écrire. (non c'est pas du chantage)_


	7. le réveil de Sanzo et Gojyo 1

Sincèrement navré pour avoir tardé, mais je n'avais plus le net. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi… Bon c'est pas grave. Voilà la chapitre 7

Sinon quoi de beau à vous racontez… Et bien j'en ai finis avec l'épisode sur lequel je me suis basé. C'est long à faire… Donc vu que tout le monde semble connaître l'épisode je vais arrêter là, et si certain ne le connaisse pas je reprendrais la suite de l'épisode plus tard, mais ça ne change rien pour la suite de l'histoire en fait… (voilà, je fais comme mes prof là. Je parle, je parle et au final je dis rien…)

Sinon cette épisode se passe uniquement dans le monde de saiyuki. J'espère que vous allez comprendre cette histoire qui sors de mon esprit tordu, et si vous avez du mal dite le et j'expliquerais.

Bon et bien voilà. Désolée d'avoir parlé si longtemps. Je vous laisse avec nos beau mec (veinard) mais rendez les moi à la fin de votre lecture, j'en ai encore besoin un petit peu…

* * *

Chapitre 7 : le réveil de Sanzo et Gojyo (1)

Hakkai s'installa sur le rebord du lit de son ami. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de voir le gamin dans un tel état, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'était pas la cause du chagrin, il n'avait donc pas le pouvoir de le calmer. Et puis ces larmes étaient mieux dehors que dedans de toute façon. Le brun avait la faiblesse de croire que pleurer pouvait soulager. Et là, le singe avait vraiment besoin de calmer la peine qui le tenaillait.

Car Goku pleurait... Oui, le grand guerrier qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se transformer en monstre sanguinaire, était allonger sur son lit pour mieux sangloter. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, les larmes ne cessant à aucun moment de couler le long de son visage. Même pendant sa courte période de sommeil, qui n'avait pas dut durer plus d'une ou deux heures, il n'avait à aucun moment réussit à stopper le torrent de larmes qui l'assaillait.

Il avait renoncé à dormir aux alentours de trois heures du matin, conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver la paix. Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il revivait la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

Quatre détonations. Sanzo droit comme un roc, le bras tendu en avant, le flingue encore fumant. Les filles, mortes, tombant les unes après les autres sous le feu de son ami.

Et la petite fille aux nattes. Celle la même qui faisait battre si fort son cœur d'une façon qu'il trouvait si agréable. Il aurait voulu la protéger. Il aurait dut la protéger. La protéger de son bonze...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent à cette simple pensée. Il enfuit sa tête au creux de son oreiller qui étouffa le bruit qu'il faisait en pleurant. Hakkai passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Décidément, il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça...

Les pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans la tête du gamin.

Depuis que Sanzo l'avait sortit de l'ombre, il n'avait jamais eu à pleurer la perte d'un être qui lui était cher. La seule personne qui contait vraiment pour lui c'était Sanzo. Et jusque là il avait toujours réussit à protéger le moine de tous les dangers qu'il avait rencontrés sur le chemin. Il n'avait jamais cherché vraiment à savoir où se trouvait le bien ou le mal de la situation, il prenait tout simplement le partit de son moine.

Mais cette fois ci, il s'était retrouvé coincé entre deux feux. D'un côté il y avait son ami, celui qui l'avait sauvé, son maître, et de l'autre il y avait La fille. La seule qui n'avait jamais sut faire battre son cœur...

Elle était si jeune, si belle, si... Il s'entendait à la perfection avec elle. Ils avaient les mêmes jeux, les même conversations, les même goûts ! Et elle aussi l'aimait bien, il en était sûr.

Mais maintenant elle était morte. Au bien sûr, c'était la seule solution. Sanzo n'avait pas eu le choix. Soi il les tuait, soi elles les tuaient. S'il avait retenu Sanzo, l'empêchant de leur tirer dessus, elles n'auraient pas hésité une seule seconde et elles se serraient jetées sur eux pour les éliminer.

Mais maintenant il se demandait s'il avait bien choisit. Peut-être aurait-il dut tuer Sanzo avant qu'il ne tut les filles. Son moine mort, il aurait laissé sa belle l'étrangler. D'accord, il ne serrait plus de ce monde, et jamais il ne pourrait profiter de cet amour naissant, mais au moins il ne serait pas là à la pleurer comme un perdu. Qu'elle plus belle fin que de mourir par les mains de celle qu'on aime ?

Il serra un peu plus son oreiller contre lui.

Goku… murmura Hakkai à l'oreille de son ami. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Le soleil est levé depuis quelques temps déjà et Sanzo ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je veux pas le voir…

Goku ne fait pas l'enfant.

Le môme releva la tête et planta son regard embué de larmes dans les yeux de son ami. IL NE JOUAIT PAS AU MOME ! Il était un môme. Un môme qui subissait le contre coup de son premier chagrin d'amour. Mais Hakkai ne pouvait pas comprendre ça, Goku en était persuadé. Et il était bien décidé à le dire son aîné

Tu ne comprends pas…

Bien sur que si je comprends. Goku, tu sais que j'ai perdu ma femme. Comment pourrais-je ne pas comprendre ?

Le petit brun baissa la tête, se sentant soudain honteux. Hakkai n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui, bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

Oui… J'ai peut-être un petit peu faim…

Hakkai lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en souriant et se leva du lit. Un bon petit déjeuner, peut-être un déjeuner et un gros dîner et le groupe retrouverait son insouciant Goku. Il sortit de la chambre. Une fois à la porte il se tourna pour vérifier que son ami le suivait bien.

* * *

**Gojyo ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Quel plus doux réveil que celui de la lumière du soleil ? Il tapait fort sur la toile de tente qui les abritait son amour et lui. De ce fait, la chaleur qui régnait sous la toila était infernale. On se serait crut dans un four dont le thermostat avait été poussé au maximum. Il commençait vraiment à étoufer là dessous. Comble de malchance, du point de vu de la température corporelle du rouquin mais non de son cerveau, Sanzo était collé à lui. Gojyo avait l'impression de porter une dizaine de pull superposé les uns par-dessus les autres. Il ouvrit la fermeture de son sac de couchage et sortit ses jambes à l'air libre. Il ne voulait pas faire trop de bruit pour éviter de réveiller son "petit chauffage ambulant".**

**Le dit chauffage bougea sous sa couverture et ouvrit les yeux à son tours. Il les leva vers son homme et lui sourit tendrement.**

**Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Gojyo en caressant ses cheveux blonds.**

**Non. Ça fait quelque temps déjà que je suis debout. Mais... J'étais tellement bien là... J'aimerais ne jamais bouger.**

**Si c'est ce que tu veux...**

**Sanzo se décolla un peu du rouquin, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Ses cheveux recouverts de sueur lui tombaient devant les yeux. Gojyo les écarta d'un geste de la main et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se recula et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.**

**Je t'aime mon p'tit pion dépravé.**

* * *

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Un rayon de soleil venait de tomber sur son visage, le tirant de son sommeil. Il étendit son bras sur le côté, cherchant le contact de son pion. Quand il ne sentit que le vide à ses côtés il se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, envoyant les draps voler un peu partout autour de lui.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Où était-il ? Il ne souvenait pas s'être endormit dans une auberge la veille au soir… Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui lui expliquerait pourquoi il se trouvait là.

La veille il avait mangé avec Sanzo au restaurant. Ils étaient rentrés très tard. Il se souvenait avoir fait un petit tour sur la plage en compagnie de son mec avant d'aller se coucher avec lui sous leur toile de tente.

Alors, que faisait-il ici ?

Il sortit de son lit, faisant tomber les draps sur le sol. Il les rattrapa en vitesse quand il sentit un courant d'air frôler le bas de son ventre. Depuis quand dormait-il nu lui ? Il attacha le drap blanc autour de ses hanches et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit tandis qu'il se penchait pour regarder s'ils n'avaient pas glisser sous le lit.

Bonjour Gojyo.

Le rouquin se paralysa sur place au son de cette voix. C'était une femme qui venait de parler. Faisons le point il avait passé la nuit dans une auberge en compagnie d'une jeune femme et à son réveil il était… nu ?

Et bien ? demanda le jeune femme. Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Gojyo se releva. Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voie et sentit le rouge lui monter au visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rougit devant une femme ? La raison s'imposa à son esprit, lui faisant étrangement mal. Depuis qu'il était avec son pion bien sûr.

La femme qui lui faisait face était grande, les cheveux long et noir. Elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements et le dévorait littéralement du regard.

Quelle nuit n'est ce pas ? demanda la fille en partant à son tour à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Oui, je trouve aussi… marmonna le rouquin en tentant toujours de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

La jeune fille renfila rapidement sa jupe, enfila son chemisier qu'elle laissa ouvert et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillé.

GOJYO !

Le rouquin rejeta violemment la jeune fille qui atterrit sur le sol de façon assez rude. Le rouquin se tourna vers la porte qu'il n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir, occupé qu'il était par son baiser surprise.

Le pion le regardait du pas de la porte, le visage livide. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était vraiment son petit ami qu'il avait vu dans les bras de cette… Cette nana si peu vêtu ? Quand il fut enfin remit de sa surprise de découvrir son mec dans les bras du nana, le blond tourna les talons et remonta le couloir, bien décidé à retourner s'enfermer dans cette chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

Gojyo rajusta son drap autour de sa taille qui avait commencé à glisser et se mit à courir à la suite de son ami, abandonnant sa chambre et la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait. Il réussit à rattraper son blond alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre. Il l'agrippa par le bras et le força à se retourner de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

Il resta un moment interdit quand il vit des larmes couler le long des joues si blanche de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se ressaisit rapidement et tenta de lui expliquer ce que lui même ne comprenait pas.

Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui c'est cette nana…

Elle à pourtant l'air de te faire de l'effet, cette nana, répliqua Sanzo en désignant le bas ventre de son amant.

Gojyo resta interdit quelques secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se rendre compte que son drap n'avait pas tenu la course et était finalement tombé à terre. Il le ramassa et le rattacha le plus rapidement qu'il le put, mais c'était trop tard. Quand il releva la tête, son pion lui avait déjà claqué la porte au nez. Gojyo l'ouvrit rapidement avant que Sanzo n'est le temps de la fermer à clé, renversant son ami au passage.

Il aida son amant à se relever et le dirigea jusqu'au lit. Il le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Sanzo… gémit Gojyo en voyant que les larmes n'avaient toujours pas cessé.

I n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Ça lui était insupportable de voir son blond souffrir.

Sanzo… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ma chambre, j'te jure. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'on fiche ici !

Le blond releva la tête. Il prit la main que le rouquin avait posé sur sa jambe, dans la sienne.

Toi non plus tu ne sais pas où on est ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Non… J'aurais bien une idée mais c'est totalement fou…

Dis toujours…

Tu te souviens des rêves que je faisais quand je suis tombé malade ?

Oui.

Je t'ai dis qu'ils me semblaient très… réelle… Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces rêves…

Tu as raison, c'est complètement fou ce que tu racontes.

Tu crois aux réalités parallèle ? demanda Gojyo, conscient que ce qu'il demandait était surréaliste. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans le monde de mes rêves…

* * *

voir la première fic, a la frontière de la réalitée

_comme d'habitude à suire... rewiew?_


	8. le reveil de Sanzo et Gojyo 2

Voilà le chapitre 8, et je me tais, je ne fais pas de commentaire. Juste pour dire qu'à la fin du chapitre je ferais une rapide mise au point de mes idées, pour être sûr que tout le monde est compris. Je suis pas encore une écrivain hors pair, et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour mettre correctement mes idées en mots. Et là je dois avouer que je galère pas mal. Désolée. Mais après ça va aller.

Et également désolée, car je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de mettre mon texte en italique dans le dernier chapirte...

Et désolée pour le mise en page, mais fanfiction me refuse les tiret pour les dialogue!

Et ce texte se passe uniquement dans le notre monde…

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : le réveil de Sanzo et Gojyo (2) 

Hakkai se leva et sortit de sa tente. Le soleil l'avait tapait fort sur la toile de la tente, la transformant peu à peu en four. C'est cette chaleur qui l'avait réveillé. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et s'installa sur une chaise devant la table de camping.

Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait pour le camp des quatre beaux lycéens. Goku allait encore passer sa journée à la plage ou au jeu pour enfant. Lui allait très certainement passer sa journée entre le bronzage et les boutiques de la ville voisine. Et en ce qui concerne les deux tourtereaux, Gojyo avait prévu une petite sortit surprise pour son pion. Ils allaient prendre la voiture pour se rendrent un peu plus loin sur la côte. Pique nique, sortit en mer… Journée romantique en perspective.

Par moment, Hakkai était presque jaloux de Sanzo… Enfin, presque. Gojyo pouvait se montrer tellement prévenant, tellement… amoureux.

Alors que les pensées du brun dérivaient dangereusement sur la liaison qu'il aurait put avoir avec son ami il entendit quelqu'un s'étirer dans la tente des amoureux. Ils se réveillaient… Inutile de rêver, Gojyo était à Sanzo et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Goku sortit de sa tente à son tour. Il s'affala sur la table sous le regard amusé du brun.

Tu as faim Goku ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

Oui… Tu me sers le petit déj' ?

* * *

Gojyo s'étira. Encore une belle nuit… La journée de la veille n'avait pas vraiment été cool, entre sa dispute avec son moine et la mort de leurs nouvelles amies… Mais elle avait plutôt bien finit. Il avait dragué toute la soirée dans le bar du coin. Résultat : il avait réussit à ramener une nana dans sa chambre. Plutôt mignonne la nana d'ailleurs… Bon, c'était pas un canon, c'est vrai. Mais elle était pas mal au lit. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à la cheville de son moine… Sanzo… 

Le rouquin se tourna dans son lit et chassa ses pensées lubrique qu'il avait rien quand pensant à son compagnon de route. La femme avec qui il dormait se serra un peu plus contre son torse. Il avait chaud ! Etait-elle vraiment obligée de se coller à lui comme ça ? Ah ! Les femmes !

Il allait falloir qu'il pense à la virer de sa chambre d'ailleurs… La partie la plus désagréable de sa traque. Il aimait draguer. Il aimait coucher avec les femmes. Mais il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, les virer de sa chambre au petit matin. Ça cassait tout le charme de la nuit.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Ses cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Elle sentait bon… Elle sentait… Le miel. Comme Sanzo.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de celle qui partageait son lit et l'approcha un peu plus de lui afin de mieux sentir ses cheveux au parfum si envoutant. Elle avait une taille fine et musclée… Toujours comme Sanzo.

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait les cheveux blonds. Comme son moine.

L'inconnue releva la tête et ouvrit des yeux embués de fatigue. Des yeux améthyste. Un regard à damner un ange. Un visage parfait. Les mèches blondes tombaient et collaient sur le visage de l'homme. Car ce n'était pas une femme qui partageait son lit, mais un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme. Mais son moine.

Le dit moine approcha ses lèvres de celles du kappa et l'embrassa gentiment. Il reposa ensuite sa tête sur le torse nu du rouquin et soupira.

C'est un si beau rêve… J'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller, murmura le blond contre la peau brune.

En sentant le souffle de l'homme qu'il aimait sur sa peau, Gojyo ne put retenir un frisson qui le parcourut dans son entier.

Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Gojyo à mi-voix.

C'est mon rêve, je fais ce que je veux.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le kappa. Si Sanzo n'arrêtait pas de parler il allait lui sauter dessus et le violer sur place…

Je ne suis pas un rêve. Et je veux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit !

Sanzo se releva d'un bond. Gojyo put voir dans son regard apeuré qu'il était tout à fait réveillé maintenant. La couverture retomba sur le matelas, révélant son torse parfait qu'il avait tenu tout contre lui à son réveille.

Le blond regarda autour de lui avant de reporter ses yeux sur le kappa. Gojyo avala sa salive avec difficulté quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son vis à vis. Il baissa les yeux et décora le torse blanc comme de la neige de Sanzo du regard. Comment rester de marbre face à ce corps de rêve ?

On est pas dans ta chambre, constata simplement le blond.

Gojyo regarda autour de lui à son tour, s'intéressant enfin à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et non plus au corps qui se trouvait tout contre lui. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas dans une des chambre de l'auberge dans laquelle ils dormaient. Ils étaient plutôt sous une sorte de tente. Et il fessait une chaleur infernale là dessous.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait là dedans ? demanda Gojyo.

Sanzo haussa les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ?

Sortons de là, ordonna-t-il. On verra bien dehors.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un coup d'Hakkai, pensa le blond. Il veut tellement me revoir avec Gojyo qu'il serra bien capable d'avoir monté un plan comme ça ! »

Le rouquin se redressa, dévoilant son corps au fur et à mesure que le drap glissait sur sa peau nu. Le moine le regard faire avant de virer au rouge écrevisse. Il attrapa rapidement le drap et le tendit au rouquin.

Tu pourrais peut-être cacher « ça »…

« Ça »… Tu n'as pas toujours fait le la grimace devant de te rappel mon cher.

Sanzo rougit d'avantage et se tourna pendant que son compagnon de voyage chercher un caleçon dans un des sacs.

* * *

La fermeture de la toile de tente des tourtereaux s'ouvrit. Hakkai se tourna vers la tente de ses amis pour les voir sortir. 

Le rouquin sortit en premier et regarda autour de lui. Le brun trouva un air légèrement perdu à son ami. Il s'écarta et Sanzo sortit à son tour en se traînant à quatre pattes.

Bon c'est quoi cette blague ? demande Sanzo après avoir regardé un peu partout.

C'est pas une blague, c'est le campement, répondit simplement Goku en portant son bol de chocolat à ses lèvres.

Sanzo le regarda, visiblement choqué qu'on ose lui répondre de la sorte.

Bouge-toi de là saru, s'énerva Gojyo en poussant le môme de sa chaise.

Goku tomba de sa chaise. Il avait l'air surpris de la violence dont faisait preuve son ami. Hakkai fronça les sourcils. Ça ressemblait si peu à ses amis ce genre de comportement… Violent, hautain, indifférent.

Bon Hakkai tu nous explique ce qu'on fait là ? demande de nouveau le moine.

Sanzo avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter. Il pinçait tellement ses lèvres en parlant qu'elles semblaient avoir disparut de son visage.

Gojyo attrapa un petit pain et en avala la moitié en une bouchée.

Et quelle idée t'as eu de me faire dormir avec cet imbécile de kappa ?

Vous vous êtes disputé ? se renseigna Goku en entendant le moine traiter Gojyo « d'imbécile de kappa ». Parce que si c'est pour ça que vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, c'est vraiment pas la peine de nous en faire profiter… On a rien fait, nous !

Le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer. Se disputer avec Sanzo ? Se disputer comme un couple ? La première image qui lui traversa l'esprit fut celle de la réconciliation qui suit toute bonne dispute. Sanzo et lui sur un canapé. Sanzo sans vêtement. Sanzo qui se faisait pardonner…

Mais pour s'engueuler, il ne faut pas d'abord être en couple ? Il était en couple avec le moine ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

Goku, tu peux aller chercher de l'eau au lavabo ? demanda poliment Hakkai en tendant un pichet à son ami, sortant Gojyo de ses pensées.

Mouais, s'tu veux… Mais la prochaine fois t'y va !

Le gamin se leva. Il tira la langue à Gojyo qui le regarda partir en courant sans trop comprendre le comportement de son ami. N'aurait-il pas dut râler après lui quand il avait prit de la nourriture ? Ça faisait déjà plus de dix minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils ne s'étaient pas crié dessus une seule fois !

Vous n'êtes pas Gojyo et Sanzo, déclara le brun à peine son ami partit.

Bien sûr que si, répliqua le rouquin en refoulant un sourire. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Vous ne vous comportez pas comme nos deux tourtereaux. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni d'où vous sortez mais Goku à l'air de croire que vous êtes ses amis, alors fait comme si vous étiez eux.

Sanzo s'installa face au brun, juste à côté de celui avec qui il avait dormit. Gojyo lui lança un appel à l'aide silencieux. Le pauvre avait l'air totalement perdu.

Tu as perdu l'esprit mon pauvre Hakkai.

J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez ce qui se passe. Du moins, ce que je pense avoir comprit de la situation… Goku ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Et on est censé faire quoi en attendant tes explications ? demanda le moine en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Jouez les amoureux. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes plus amoureuses que ces deux là. Et puis… ne vous disputez pas avec lui. Il vous aime beaucoup.

Le saru ? Qui nous aime ? répéta Gojyo incrédule. T'as but combien de bouteille pour être dans cet état ?

Faite ce que je vous dis, c'est tout. Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Goku réapparut dans le champ de vision des trois hommes. Gojyo poussa un soupir de résignation et passa un bras autour de la taille du moine. Sanzo sursauta à ce contact. Il se tourna vers le rouquin.

Je fais juste ce qu'on me demande, ne va pas te faire de fausse idée, répondit Gojyo à la question silencieuse qu'il avait put lire dans les yeux du moine.

Je ne t'en demande pas plus ! répliqua le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Hakkai sourit devant ce tableau. Gojyo monta une main hésitante vers les cheveux du moine avant de les lui caresser doucement. Sanzo ferma les yeux et ce laissa aller aux timides caresses de son ami.

Ah, bah vous avez fait la paix ! C'est cool ça ! s'écria le singe en arrivant au campement.

Comme tu vois Goku. On a jamais été plus amoureux, répondit Gojyo.

Goku sourit et ne vit pas la mine blésée du blond. Gojyo ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point ses mots sonnaient juste à ses oreilles.

* * *

Alors, petite mise au point… 

Euh… Pour faire simple, il y a deux monde qui existe dans ma fic. Le notre et celui des saiyuki. Dans le notre ce sont de simple lycéens alors que dans le leur se sont des (des quoi au juste? Guerrier? ) beaux mecs qui tapent des démons (on va faire sa comme ça)

Dans ces deux derniers chapitres en fait on assiste au réveil de Gojyo et Sanzo dans les deux mondes. Là où sa se corse, c'est qu'ils ont inverser les mondes. Je m'explique. Ceux qui sorte de notre monde se retrouve dans le monde des démons et vice versa. Ce qui explique la surprise de Gojyo dans le chapitre 7 quand il se réveil et qu'il se retrouve avec une nana dans son pieu.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez comprit… Sinon je suis là!

* * *

_à suivre... review?_


	9. Explication

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard. Désolé j'étais en manque totalement d'inspiration… Mais bon maintenant c'est revenu. Je suis navré de vous annoncer que cette fic va sur sa fin. Encore 3 ou 4 chapitres et c'est fini. ( c'est triste… )

Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous retrouve au prochain.

Sinon, euuuuu... Ah! Oui! la mise en page est tounjours aussi minable, il refuse de me mettre des guillemets devant mes dialogues :'(

Et un petit rappel, juste comme ça avant de commencer... Quand c'est en italique ça signifie qu'on se trouve dans le monde des beaux mecs, et quand c'est en "normal" c'est qu'on se trouve dans notre monde.

J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute… Ma correctionneuse en a assez de me relire. Faut avouer qu'on a pas mal de boulot en ce moment au lycée…

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Explication. 

_Sanzo se blottit contre son Gojyo. Il calla sa tête au creux de son cou et se laissa aller à pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils fourrés ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Le blond avait comme dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas près de revoir leur lycée…_

_Chuuut… Du calme mon beau, murmura le rouquin en caressant le dos de son amour. Je te jure que je vais nous sortir de là._

_Le blond bougea légèrement la tête dans le cou de son ami, signe que oui il lui faisait confiance, qu'il contait vraiment sur lui pour le sortir de la._

_Sanzo aurait vraiment donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour se retrouver au bord de la mer, dans sa petite toile de tente. Il rêvait même de voir Goku courir vers lui pour lui demander s'il pouvait s'acheter une glace._

_Aujourd'hui il lui aurait dit oui. Oui, il pouvait aller s'acheter une glace ! Il pouvait même s'acheter tout le magasin s'il le souhaitait ! Du moment qu'il pouvait l'entendre rire il était près à lui offrir n'importe quoi._

_Gojyo le lâcha et se releva. Le blond lui lança un regard apeuré pour le faire revenir au près de lui. L'ancien pion, qui commençait à ce dire qu'il ne retrouverait jamais plus son poste dans son ancien établissement, se mit à frissonner. Il avait froid maintenant c'était malin. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné l'autre là ?_

_Le rouquin le remarqua et prit la main du blond pour l'aider à se relever. Il le serra tout contre lui et se remit à le bercer pour le calmer. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son Sanzo de se comporter de la sorte. Lui qui était habituellement si calme…_

_Le rouquin posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et regarda ses yeux rougit par les larmes._

_Calme toi. Ecoute, de toute évidence on est dans une espèce d'auberge là, et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai très faim. Alors si tu veux bien on pourrait descendre pour aller manger. Ça nous ferait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. D'accord ?_

_D'accord._

_Mais avant toute chose, tu devrais aller te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Et moi je vais aller me chercher des vêtements. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que toute l'auberge profite de la vu de mon corps d'Apollon, non ?_

_Sanzo sourit et laissa son amant sortir de la chambre. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et alluma le robinet d'eau froide. Il s'en aspergea plusieurs fois son visage afin d'effacer les traces de ses larmes. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche de vêtement qu'il aurait put porter afin de se rendre dans la salle à manger de l'auberge._

_Il ne trouvait que quelques vêtements jeter en un tas informe dans un coin de la pièce. Il les déplia, enfin les défroissa et les étala sur son lit. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient à rien qu'il ne connaissait. On aurait dit des vêtements de moine… Et sous cette robe à l'allure sévère se trouvait un ensemble en cuir noir._

_Si Gojyo le voyait sans la robe, simplement avec les vêtements de cuirs, il lui sauterait dessus c'est sur. Ce vêtement étaient un appel à la luxure, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…_

_Le blond eu quelques difficultés à enfiler sa bure de moine. C'était bien la première fois qu'il portait une telle tenue…_

_Il sortit dans le couloir et y retrouva son amant. Gojyo était nonchalamment adossé au mur face à sa chambre et semblait l'attendre patiemment. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardait droit devant lui. Quand le pion sortit de la chambre il se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'attrapa par la taille. Il cola ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Se retrouver dans cet endroit inconnu lui faisait peur, même s'il refusait de l'avouer. La seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait conter, la seule personne pour laquelle il ne se mettait pas à crier de terreur, c'était son Sanzo. C'était pour lui qui restait ford. En fait, c'était en lui qu'il trouvait la force de se tenir debout. Dans ses yeux. Ses yeux où brillaient la peur de l'inconnu. Si Gojyo se laissait aller son ami ne serait pas assez fort pour rester dans cet endroit. Il devait rester fort pour lui, pour chasser se doute qu'il voyait dans son regard améthyste._

_Descendons, proposa le rouquin à l'oreille de son ami. Tu sais, t'es à croquer là dedans…_

_Sanzo se sentit rougir. Il sourit et se colla un peu plus contre son amant._

_Ensemble, ils avancèrent le long du couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui devaient les mener au restaurant de l'auberge. Un homme qui remontait de l'accueil croisa le petit couple. Il les regarda de bas en haut comme s'il s'agissait d'animaux échappé d'un zoo, et non d'un simple couple d'amoureux._

_Ce regard brûla l'ancien pion de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le dévisage de la sorte. Dans son lycée, personne n'avait jamais fait attention à eux deux quand ils s'embrassaient gentiment dans les couloirs. Il n'avait jamais eu à subir ce genre de regard. Il se sentit devenir rouge de nouveau quand l'homme passa à côté d'eux. Il s'écarta légèrement de son ami qui remit ses mains dans ses poches._

_Alors ? Tu ne veux plus de mes bras ? demanda le rouquin en fixant le jeune homme._

_Je ne veux pas qu'un autre de ces hommes me regarde comme ça… On n'est vraiment pas chez nous ici…_

_Gojyo acquiesça. Il serra les poings dans ses poches du pantalon large qu'il s'était trouvé dans sa chambre. Bien sur qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient en fait. Alors un seul regard de travers de la part d'un homme et son pion pétait les plombs. Il le comprenait, même s'il ne savait pas comment le calmer._

_Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle où les autres résidents de l'auberge prenaient leur repas. Ils parcoururent la salle du regard, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Un cri retenti à l'autre bout de la pièce et une tornade blanche courut vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant le pion habiller avec les habits d'un moine et leva les yeux vers lui._

_Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! On va pouvoir commencer à manger j'ai faim !_

_Sanzo lança un regard à Gojyo qui haussa les épaules. Ce gamin ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à Goku, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans son regard de légèrement différend. Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce diadème en or qu'il portait autour du front. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec…_

_Ils suivirent le gamin jusqu'à une table située au fond de la salle. Hakkai y buvait déjà son thé sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les deux amis s'assirent sur les chaises laissées libres et regardèrent autour d'eux, l'air perdu._

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Goku. Vous avez l'air tendu… Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_« Mais tout va bien gamin. On ne sait pas où on est, je me suis réveillé dans les bras d'une fille que je ne connais pas et j'ai évité de justesse une dispute avec mon ange, mais tout va bien… songea avec amertume le rouquin. Et en plus tu as l'air vraiment bizarre ce matin et je ne parle même pas d'Hakkai qui porte des… »_

_Qui porte des boucles d'oreilles ? Depuis quand son ami portait-il ce genre de bijoux ? Et déjà, quand s'était-il fait percer les oreilles ?_

_Hakkai tu as les oreilles percées ? Depuis quand ?_

_Mais Hakkai à toujours eux ces contrôleurs… répondit Goku. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il les enlève ?_

_Le brunreposa sa tasse de thé et dévisagea ses amis. Gojyo posait des questions stupides, Sanzo avait l'air perdu, sa prière avait marché. Il se tourna vers le singe._

_Goku, et si tu allais faire un petit tour en cuisine. J'aimerais parler à nos amis…_

_S'tu veux, tant que j'ai à manger !_

_Le gamin se leva, lança un dernier regard curieux à Sanzo et sortit de la pièce._

_Je suis désolé que vous soyez ici. Je vais tout vous expliquer._

_On t'écoute, répondit le pion en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je me suis réveillé ici._

_Et bien je vais faire court. J'ai deux amis qui vous ressemblent vraiment énormément, enfin physiquement, parce que finalement vous avez l'air d'avoir des caractères légèrement différends… Enfin bon… Mes deux amis s'appellent Sanzo et Gojyo et…_

_Ouais, bon c'est nos jumeaux cachés quoi, commenta le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils._

_C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ça… En réalité il existe deux mondes parallèles. Enfin, il en existe peut-être plus mais je ne connais que les deux notre et hum… Bref, mes deux amis sont vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme vous deux quoi. Mais le problème c'est qu'ils ont un tel caractère qu'ils ne s'avoueront jamais ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Et j'en ai mare de les voir se détruire mutuellement alors j'ai…_

_Tu t'es mêlé de ce qui ne te regarde pas, finit Gojyo. Tu ressemble beaucoup à Hakkai… Hakkai._

_Sanzo sourit devant l'air passablement stupide qu'avait son ami et posa sa main sur la sienne._

_Vous êtes mignon tous les deux. J'aimerais tellement que les deux autres soit comme vous…_

_Et on est où exactement ? demanda Sanzo._

_Dans le Togenkyo. Enfin, je vais pas vous sortir la carte…_

_Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?_

_Et bien…_

_Hakkai prit un air gêné et attrapa sa tasse de thé. Il en but une gorgée, pendant que le blond se retenait à grande peine de lui balancer un petit pain à la figure._

_C'est de ma faute si vous êtes là… J'ai demandé à une de nos divinités de bien vouloir envoyer mes amis dans votre monde pendant que vous veniez ici. Et si vous êtes là c'est qu'elle à dut accepter ma requête. Je pense qu'elle à dut trouver ça amusant._

_Amusant ? s'emporta Gojyo. Tu trouve ça amusant ?_

_Pas moi… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais veiller sur vous. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose : ne dite rien à Goku. Je lui en parlerais moi-même. Ça va lui mettre un coup au pauvre…_

_Gojyo prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et lui sourit._

_Tu vois, tout va s'arranger. Il ne nous arrivera rien puisque le monsieur s'occupe de nous._

_Hakkai ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder les deux tourtereaux se sourire tendrement. Les protéger des youkais n'allaient pas être une chose facile._

* * *

Gojyo se leva de la table et se mit à tourner en rond. Sanzo lui demanda de se calmer. Il regrettait de ne plus avoir son flingue à porter de main pour le calmer correctement. Hakkai, enfin le Hakkai de ce monde de merde dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrire lui demanda gentiment de se rassoire. Le rouquin lui obéit et lui lança un regard meurtrier. 

Tu es en train de me dire que ce salopar d'Hakkai a demandé à Bosatsu de nous emmener ici ? Et pour qu'on se remette ensemble ? Non mais il est pas bien ce type ! Faut qu'il se fasse soigner !

Jouer le jeu, se contenta de répondre la copie conforme de l'ancien humain. On ne va pas tarder à retourner au lycée et pour tous le monde là-bas vous êtes le couple parfait ! Faite au moins semblant de couler le parfait amour. D'ici quelques jours ils devraient vous ramener dans votre monde. Comme ça je pourrais retrouver mes deux amis… Et d'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre votre monde est dangereux. J'espère les retrouver entier…

Le bonze fulminait. Pourquoi cette déesse s'était-elle mêlé de sa vie encore une fois ? Il la détestait.

Et quand retournons-nous dans ton « lycée » ?

Après-demain. Je vous expliquerais comment vous devrez vous comporter une fois là-bas. Mais devant Goku vous serez gentil de continuer à jouer aux amoureux transis. Ok ?

On a le choix ? demanda Sanzo.

Non.

Goku arriva en courant vers le petit groupe d'amis installés au centre du campement. Sanzo poussa un juron et prit la main du rouquin dans la sienne. Sa peau était légèrement rugueuse, mais il aimait la sentir glisser sous ses doigts.

A côté de lui, Gojyo se leva d'un bond comme si le contact de la main de son ami l'avait brûlé. Devant le regard surpris du gamin il forçat un sourire. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Sanzo sur le front.

Je vais prendre une douche, déclara le kappa.

Le visage du môme s'éclaira d'un sourire malicieux.

Ouais, c'est pas la peine de me raconter des histoires parce que j'ai un an de moins de vous. T'y vas avec Sanzo c'est ça ?

Les deux amis venus d'un autre monde se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Hakkai les incita à répondre par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de la tête. Le moine se leva donc à contre cœur et glissa sa main dans celle du rouquin qui sursauta légèrement.

« Il ne supporte même plus de me toucher… » pensa le moine avec tristesse.

Bien sûr, mais ça ne te regarde pas saru.

Gojyo se retrouva contraint de plonger dans la tente pour récupérer les affaires de toilettes de leur deux homologues de ce monde-ci.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent jusqu'au bloc sanitaire qui était encore vide. Sanzo entraîna le kappa dans une cabine de douche et le força à se coller contre la porte pendant qu'il allumait l'eau. Il marmonna un vague « c'est pour faire plus réaliste » quand le rouquin l'interrogea du regard.

Ecoute Gojyo, on est coincé dans ce monde pour une durée indéterminé. Etant donné qu'il est or de question que nous nous remettions ensemble, je suppose qu'on rentrera quand cette espèce de déesse à la manque se sera suffisamment amusée. En attendant il va nous falloir partager les douches et les chambres. Et cette nuit je te déconseille de me toucher. Tu m'entends bien ?

Oui, j'ai compris. Je suis pas si con que ça. Et de toute façon je n'ai aucune envi de te toucher !

Gojyo ferma les yeux et attendit que l'eau est finit de s'écouler. Il allait lui falloir toute sa force pour ne pas prendre le petit blond dans les bras pendant la nuit. Il avait tellement rêvé de se retrouver de nouveau dans son lit qu'il allait falloir qu'il se fasse violence pour ne pas en profiter.

Mais pour le moment, la présence du moine ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était la rentrée dans ce lycée dont leur avait parlé Hakkai. Rien que le nom, lycée, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

_review please..._


	10. il y a une première fois à tout

Chapitre 10 en ligne. Encore deux chapitre. Presque finis donc. Aller, je vous jure qu'après je vous rends les beaux gosses… Enfin… Je les garde a mi-temps pour mon autre fic. Mais bon, je vais pas trop les monopoliser, ma maison est en train de se transformer en hôtel là…

Bon j'arrête deux secondes et je retombe (durement) sur le carrelage de la chambre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 : il y a une première fois à tout 

La voiture s'arrêta devant le bâtiment portant l'inscription « lycée national » sur sa façade. Goku sauta à terre et attrapa deux des sacs qui se trouvaient à l'arrière de la jeep. Il courut vers la porte de verre et entra dans l'établissement sans un regard pour ses amis. Hakkai sourit et coupa le moteur. Il descendit à son tour du véhicule et fit signe aux deux autres, qui avaient voyagés côtes à côtes sur la banquette arrière, de le suivre. Ils prirent chacun deux sacs. Gojyo tendit les siens au brun et prit les deux derniers.  
Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le bâtiment des internes où ils retrouvèrent Goku. Ils y déposèrent leurs sacs et s'installèrent sur les lits de la chambre des trois garçons. Sanzo vint se caler dans les bras du rouquin qui passa tendrement, enfin le plus tendrement qu'il le put, ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir serré contre lui. Le moine, tout nouvellement promut pion du lycée, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gojyo et ferma les yeux. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux deux de se tenir de la sorte. Se prendre la main quand ils marchaient était devenu un automatisme, et lorsqu'ils se posaient quelque part et que Goku était dans les parages, ils s'enlaçaient comme deux amoureux.  
Cette petite obligation dut à leur situation plutôt étonnante n'était pas vraiment pour leur déplaire. Gojyo profitait de chaque instant, sachant parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur monde à tout moment. Quand ce jour arriverait, et il risquait d'arriver plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, il savait très bien que plus jamais il ne toucherait le moine.  
Le rouquin resserra un peu plus son emprise et glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de « son » moine. Le blond ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il ne protesta même pas. Ils devaient tout faire pour que ça est l'air vrai entre eux…  
La main de Gojyo était froide. Sanzo le sentit glisser sa main sur sa peau blanche. Un soupir de bien être vint mourir dans sa gorge. Il aurait aimé que cet instant dure une éternité. Il était si bien dans ses bras… Mais la voix du saru version non youkai s'éleva dans la pièce. Heureusement pour lui que Sanzo n'avait pas son flingue à porter de main, sinon il y aurait eu de la cervelle de singe un peu partout sur les murs de la chambre.  
- J'ai faim !  
Hakkai regarda un réveil et se tourna vers les « deux tourtereaux »  
- Il serrait temps qu'on aille manger au self.  
Les deux bruns se levèrent. Sanzo ne put retenir un soupir avant de se lever. Gojyo lui prit la main. Les doigts entrelacés, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la cafétéria du lycée.  
Ils passèrent rapidement et remplirent leurs plateaux de nourriture diverse. Ils se posèrent dans un coin de la cafétéria.  
Sanzo souleva un coin de son steak et lui lança un coup d'œil suspect. Cette viande ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Elle était trop légèrement trop cuite pour être honnête. Une main s'abattit sur sa cuisse et il fit un bond sur sa chaise. Il se tourna vers son voisin qui forçat un sourire tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
Un groupe d'interne passa non loin d'eux. L'un d'entre eux, un grand blond aux yeux bleu, accourut vers eux en tenant sa nana par la main. La jeune fille était plus petite, les cheveux teint en bleu électrique et les yeux oranges. L'homme donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos du rouquin qui se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, prêt à répondre à un éventuel agresseur. La nana lui lança un clin d'œil et sourit à Sanzo.  
- Alors c'était bien les vacances les amis ? demanda le blond.  
- Super, s'écria Goku en sautant sur sa chaise. Il faisait super beau, et y avait la mer, et des glaces, et un terrain de jeux et, et…  
La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment tout en lui demandant de se calmer. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour ce raconter leurs vacances.  
- Je suppose que vous deux ça a été des vacances sous la couette, lança le mec sans aucune pudeur tout en redonnant une tape dans le dos de Gojyo qui émit un petit rire.  
- Mais bien sur.  
- Vous savez, vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux, commenta la fille. Je ne regrette pas que tu m'es laissé en plein. Grâce à toi j'ai pu rencontrer George, et en plus vous allez tellement bien ensemble tous les deux.  
Gojyo ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait lâché une nana comme elle pour ce moine ? Non, mais y mettait quoi dans l'eau de ce monde ? Sanzo se mit à rougir et prit la main que son ami avait posée sur sa cuise dans les siennes. Pourquoi ne vivait-il pas dans ce monde ci ?

Gojyo enleva son tee-shirt et se glissa dans les draps blancs. Le lit était tout fraîchement fait, les draps propres sentaient la lessive et le matelas était pile comme il fallait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à rêvasser, la tête plongée dans son oreiller.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Sanzo entra à son tour dans la chambre. Il poussa un soupir en voyant son ami dans son lit.  
- Tu pourrais pas dormir par terre ? demanda le moine en s'approchant du lit tout en retirant son haut.  
- Non. Les autres veulent qu'on dorme dans la même chambre et moi je veux pas d'emmerde. Donc si t'es pas content c'est à toi de dormir par terre.  
Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir accompagné d'un chapelet de juron. Il se glissa à son tour dans les draps et se rapprocha au maximum du bord pour ne pas trop se coller contre le rouquin.  
- Dors bien quand même Sanzo.  
- Mouais, et t'avise pas de me toucher.  
Le rouquin ricana. Il tourna le dos à l'homme qui partageait son lit et se mit à rêvasser.  
La première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble c'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble. La deuxième aussi d'ailleurs. Mais nuit après nuit il sentait son désir pour son moine renaître en lui. Il l'aimait tant… Pendant la troisième nuit, aux alentours de trois-quatre heures du matin, alors que Sanzo dormait encore, il s'était doucement approcher de lui. En prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, il avait entouré sa taille de ses bras. Il s'était mit à lui caresser le ventre, tirant des gémissements au bel endormit. Ses bruits lui avaient redonné du courage et il s'était d'avantage approché du blond. Il avait nichée sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier et était resté dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, profitant de ce corps pressé contre le sien.

La sonnerie retentie quelque part dans le grand bâtiment portant le nom étrange de « lycée » Les quatre amis sortirent de la cafétéria. Goku jeta son sac sur son épaule et, après un dernier au revoir à ses amis, courut vers le plus grand des bâtiments.  
- Bon alors vous m'avez bien comprit ? demanda Hakkai. Vous ne faites surtout pas de bêtises, il ne faut surtout pas attirer des ennuis aux deux autres.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien, le rassura Gojyo.  
Le rouquin se tourna vers Sanzo et colla rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ici tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils devaient jouer le jeu.  
- A tout à l'heure mon amour, murmura le kappa avant de s'enfuir vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
Gojyo monta rapidement au deuxième étage et se dirigea vers la porte marquée du numéro 225. Il se trouva face à une porte jaune et surtout fermée. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lever la main et de frapper deux coups brefs. Une voix de femme lui demanda d'entrer. Il s'exécuta.  
La salle était pleine à craquée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils le regardaient tous en le regardant gentiment, comme on regarde un enfant prit en faute. Un mec assit au fond de la salle lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se dirigea vers la place libre.  
- Il devait être avec son pion, murmura une fille du premier rang à sa voisine tandis qu'il passait à côté d'elles.  
- Il a trop de la chance, j'aimerais trop être à sa place ! répondit la dite voisine en gloussant.  
Gojyo retint un sourire. De la chance… Oui, si on voulait. Etre avec le mec qu'on aimait par-dessus tout et ne pas vraiment pouvoir le toucher, ni lui murmurer de mots doux…  
- Monsieur Scha Gojyo ! Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?  
Le rouquin se tourna vers la femme sans trop comprendre. Serait-il sortit avec elle et aurait oublié de la rappeler ? C'était fort peu probable vu le canon que son homologue de ce monde avait dans son lit.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du professeur qui se retrouva dans l'obligation de baisser les yeux.  
Gojyo s'installa et ouvrit le sac que lui avait prêté Hakkai. Il en sortit sa trousse noire et une feuille. Son voisin avait ouvert le livre à une page où se trouvait un tableau représentant une divinité quelconque. Sous l'image, le nom de la déesse à cause de qui il se trouvait dans cette merde était inscrit. Elle était représenter dans une grande robe blanche, masquant ses formes. Devant elle, une mère tenait un bébé dans ses bras qu'elle présentait à la déesse, sans doute pour obtenir une bénédiction.  
- Pff, n'importe quoi.  
- Un commentaire à faire Monsieur Gojyo ? se renseigna la prof.  
- Désolé…  
Le rouquin replongea son nez dans le livre sous les rires de ses camarades de classes. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas tous les exterminer sur place.  
Dans le bureau des surveillants, Sanzo se débattait avec un ordinateur qui refusait de lui obéir. Un élève entra dans le bureau et se dirigea d'un pas craintif vers le blond.  
- Excusez-moi, mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin. Je suis en retard et je voudrais savoir si…  
Ne surtout jamais parler à un blond qui se débat avec un ordinateur, surtout quand ce blond s'appelle Sanzo et avait l'habitude de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.  
- Sors de là.  
- Mais… Et mon mot de rentrée ?  
- J'ai dit, dehors !  
Le pauvre petit élève de seconde sortit du bureau sans demander son reste. Le moine détourna sa tête de l'écran de la machine infernale et parcourut ses lèvres d'un de ces doigts. Il l'avait embrassé… Et ces lèvres étaient si douces…

* * *

_Sanzo se retourna vers ses amis et appela son amour. Goku se battait plus loin sur la gauche, Hakkai était devant lui et le protégeait d'un bouclier de lumière verte. Mais Gojyo avait disparut. Le combat avait à peine commencé qu'il avait disparut.  
Aveuglé par la lumière produite par Hakkai, le pion porta son bras à ses yeux. Il cria de nouveau appelant son amour.  
Des monstres arrivaient de toute part. L'un d'entre eux tenta d'approcher le blond, mais Goku lui barra la route. Il lui transperça le corps de son bâton magique, le démon redevint poussière. Sanzo poussa un cri de dégoût et rappela Gojyo.  
Il avait peur. Il avait besoin de son amour, de ses bras et de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de personne mourir d'un seul coup autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, à part dans des films.  
- GOJYO !  
- Sanzo, reste calme, il va bien j'en suis sûr !  
Le pion tomba à genoux dans la poussière et se mit à sangloter.  
Ils avaient eu de la chance. Les démons étaient tranquilles ses derniers temps. Mais là, ça dépassait tout.  
- SANZO !  
Le blond tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Il se tourna à temps pour voir un démon se jeter sur son Gojyo. Il le maltraitait, le ruait de coups. Mais le rouquin, qui n'avait jamais réellement sut ce battre, ne pouvait riposter.  
Sanzo vit son homme tomber à genoux devant son adversaire. Goku était trop occupé pour l'aider et Hakkai ne pouvait pas tous les défendre en même temps.  
Le démon envoya un coup dans la mâchoire de Gojyo qui tomba à la renverse. Allongé sur le sol et dans l'incapacité de se relever. L'autre était en train de l'écraser. A chaque fois que le pied du démon entrait en contact avec le ventre du rouquin, ce dernier se soulevait dans un soubresaut qui donnait la nausée au pion.  
Sanzo glissa sa main sous sa bure de moine, se souvenant qu'Hakkai y avait glissé un revolver le jour de leur arriver. Un revolver spécial démon qui les tuait à tous les coups. Il suffisait de savoir viser… Le problème est qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé la moindre arme à feu de sa vie.  
Mais il ne supportait plus de voir son amour martyrisé.  
Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il leva le revolver en direction de son ami. Il appuya sur la détente et se retrouva projeté en arrière sous le coup de la surprise et du 'recul' du revolver. Le démon au-dessus de son amour se transforma en tas de poussière, laissant enfin le rouquin en paix.  
Sanzo courut vers son ami tandis que Goku tuait le dernier des démons. Il prit son corps sans vie dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement contre sa chemise. Hakkai vint le rejoindre et lui demanda de se pousser.  
Une lumière verte se dégagea des mains de l'ancien humain, refermant les plaies qui parcouraient le visage de Gojyo. Hakkai se dégagea et rendit sa place au pion qui prit le corps de son ami dans ses bras._ _

* * *

review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_


	11. la lettre

Voilà le chapitre 11, où l'avant dernier chapitre si vous préférez. Et oui, c'est presque fini, d'ici une ou deux semaine vous verrez le dernier chapitre en ligne… Snif, ça me rends nostalgique…

Dans les review, Ten-shi m'a demandé si je comptais faire une suite. Et bennnn, pour le moment non, mais c'est aussi parce que je vois pas trop de suite possible à cette fic. Mais si vous avez des idées, donner les moi et si y en a une qui me plait peut-être que je pourrais écrire une suite, pour votre plus grand bonheur/malheur…

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 11 : la lettre

_Gojyo était étendu le lit, encore inconscient. Ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il dormait. Les trois survivants du combat ne savaient pas si le mot dormir était celui qui convenait le mieux à l'état du rouquin. Sanzo avait évoqué à plusieurs reprise le mot coma, mais comment faire pour savoir s'il n'était pas déjà mort dans sa tête ? Ils ne pouvaient que prier en attendant son réveil. Mais comme disait Hakkai lorsqu'il trouvait la force de plaisanter, Gojyo avait toujours aimé se faire désirer…_

_Hakkai et Goku rentraient de temps à autre dans la chambre, mais ils ne trouvaient jamais la force d'y rester bien longtemps. Cette situation leur rappelait de vieux et trop douloureux souvenirs. L'ambiance sombre et l'odeur de renfermé qui empestait la chambre avait tendance à leur virer le cœur. De plus, ils se considéraient comme responsable de l'état de santé, plutôt pitoyable, du rouquin. Ils avaient promit de le protéger des dangers de ce monde, et pourtant ils n'étaient pas parvenus à empêcher Gojyo d'affronter seul un démon. Le pauvre étudiant qui n'avait jamais vu une seule véritable arme de sa vie n'avait eu aucune chance fasse à ce démon qui lui avait sauté dessus…_

_Sanzo quant à lui ne sortait pas de la chambre. Il parlait peu, ne mangeait presque plus et se levait uniquement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Pour le moment, il était allongé tout contre le corps de son amant et dormait en pleurant. Il se serra contre son corps chaud, espérant le ramener à la vie en lui donnant une partit de la sienne. Le pauvre petit blond enchaînait cauchemar sur cauchemar, changeant ses nuits en enfer. Si ces élèves le voyaient, il n'aurait plus jamais aucune autorité sur eux…_

_Goku était dans la cuisine. Il tentait de se préparer un petit repas pour se redonner des forces et se remonter le moral. Un bon sandwich avec dedans tout ce qu'il avait put trouver dans les fonds de tiroir de l'auberge._

_Hakkai pour ça part avait préféré sortir hors de l'hôtel où ils logeaient depuis l'accident. Il ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui y régnait et cherchait depuis déjà deux jours un moyen pour y mettre fin. Tuer Gojyo ? Ça soulagerait tout le monde mais ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Il pensait enfin avoir trouvé un moyen, mais encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à faire ce qu'il avait en tête…_

_Il s'installa sous un arbre au fond du jardin de l'auberge. Il croisa les jambes en tailleur et commença à prier. Il n'était pas moine et ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre pour invoquer les Dieux et les Déesses. Et pourtant il devait le faire pour pouvoir soigner le petit Gojyo._

_Il allait invoquer Bosatsou et lui demander de lui rendre la santé. Après tout, elle était la responsable de sa présence ici. Bon d'accord, il était aussi légèrement coupable, mais il l'avait fait pour le bien de ses amis. Il était sur que tout allait bien finir. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir mal. Ses plans étaient toujours sans faille… Quoi qu'il s'avançait peut-être un peu vite là._

* * *

Sanzo rentra dans sa chambre en poussant un cri d'exaspération. Il en avait mare de cette situation. En plus, cela le retardait dans son voyage vers l'ouest ! 

Il en avait mare de ce monde, mare de ce lycée et par-dessus tout mare de Gojyo qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller ! Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, et c'était tout juste s'ils ne prenaient pas leurs douche ensemble… Bon, il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable de dormir avec le rouquin, mais nuit après nuit il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser. Ou juste tout simplement le tenir dans ses bras, poser sa tête au creux de son épaule et respirer son odeur.

Oui, il aurait vraiment tout donner pour le tenir dans ses bras rien que quelques secondes. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, alors il réfrénait ses envies. Il s'effondra sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Que faisaient-ils dans leur monde ? Que pouvait bien faire son petit macaque de Goku ? Ce petit gamin lui manquait formidablement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait tant.

Il se tourna sur le matelas, profitant de l'avoir pour une fois à lui tout seul. Et dire qu'à une époque il lui suffisait de sortir son flingue, ou son bafeur, pour avoir une chambre pour lui seul… Personne n'osait lui résister bien longtemps.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait. En fait, depuis leur arrivée ici il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ou quelqu'un dans ses pattes. Un élève à aider, ce qu'il faisait avec beaucoup de réticence, des couloirs à surveiller, un Gojyo à virer de son lit ou de sa salle de bain, ou encore un ordinateur à apprivoiser. Cette espèce de bête de plastique ne se laissait jamais faire et faisait bien souvent l'inverse de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il tentait de rester calme, même si c'était souvent mission impossible. Hakkai lui avait pourtant répété à de très nombreuses reprises qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui donne des coups. Il paraît que ces petites bêtes étaient vraiment très fragiles.

Le tiroir regorgeait d'une multitude de petits objets. Il enleva le tiroir de son logement et le posa sur le lit. Gojyo était en cours, tout comme leurs deux nouveaux amis. Il avait donc la fin de l'après midi rien que pour lui.

Il y avait tout d'abord un petit collier d'argent en forme de cœur qui avait dut appartenir à l'un des deux tourtereaux. Il le tourna entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes avant de le poser un peu plus loin. Gojyo ne porterait jamais un bijou de ce genre, il devait donc avoir appartenu à son homologue de ce monde-ci. Si ce bijou lui avait appartenu et qu'il était coincé loin de son monde habituel, sans ce bijou offert par son amour il aurait certainement le moral au plus bas…

Il rejeta au loin quelques lettres tendre que les deux amoureux c'était écrit pendant la période où ils avaient vécu ici. Il ne voulait pas lire ça, il aurait l'impression de vraiment trop s'infiltrer dans leur vie privée.

Il trouva enfin un petit calepin dans lequel était collés plusieurs clichés représentant les deux amoureux. Le premier avait été prit dans la cafétéria dans laquelle ils prenaient leur repas. Le Sanzo de la photo était couché dans les bras puissants du rouquin qui le retenait contre lui. Il avait la tête pencher en avant et semblait parler à l'oreille du blond qui riait. Il eut un moment de recul quand il remarqua l'air de jouait qui était fixer à jamais sur son visage sur la photo.

La deuxième photo avait été prise dans une espèce de fête foraine. Sanzo était seul sur la photo et riait aux éclats tout en tentant de manger une espèce de pomme rouge recouverte de sucre. Il tendait une main en avant comme pour empêcher son ami de prendre la photo.

La troisième c'était Gojyo avec cette même pomme. Il était assit sur un banc, les jambes écartées en mangeant sa pomme d'une façon plutôt… suggestive. Il léchait plus qu'il ne mangeait le fruit, d'une façon qui se voulait sexy et allumeuse.

Quatrième image. C'était le rouquin qui avait dut prendre cette photo. Il devait tenir l'appareil à bout de bras afin qu'ils tiennent tous les deux dans le cadre. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, avec derrière eux une grande bâtisse au nom de « train fantôme version Halloween 2005 » d'écrit sur la façade. Ils avaient l'air heureux… Heureux comme lui-même ne l'avait jamais été…

Il tourna de nouveau la page et referma bien vite le calepin devant la dernière image. Une photo de Gojyo en noir et blanc vraiment très peu vêtu allongé sur le lit de la chambre. Il jeta le carnet sur la pile d'objets déjà vu.

Il déplia un bout de papier blanc qui se trouvait dans le tiroir, le dernier morceau de papier. Quelques mots avaient été rapidement écrits à l'encre mauve.

« Je t'aime mon beau, dors bien pendant qui y en a qui bosse. Bisous mon amour. Gojyo. PS: tu sais que t'as vraiment l'allure d'un ange quand tu dors ? »

Sanzo poussa un soupir de soulagement et reposa le papier. Est-ce qu'un jour le kappa serait comme ça avec lui ? A lui lasser des petits mots le matin à son réveil ?

Certainement pas, et pourtant il avait envi de voir s'il pouvait obtenir cet amour. Et puis, s'il faisait un effort envers le rouquin peut-être pourraient-ils retourner chez eux. Il allait faire quelque chose, écrire une lettre peut-être. Mais ce serait la seule et unique fois qu'il s'abaisserait à dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à cet imbécile qui lui servait de voisin de lit et de compagnon de voyage.

* * *

Gojyo entra dans la chambre. Elle était vide, bien sur. Sanzo devait être partit vadrouiller en ville, profitant au maximum de son jour de congé. Il aurait pourtant aimé le revoir. Il aimait bien l'avoir dans les pattes quand il faisait ses devoirs. Enfin… Les devoirs de son double qui devait être en trains de se prélasser dans son monde, profitant des joies d'une vie sans cours. 

Il jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et s'allongea sur le lit. Il aurait tout donner pour retourner chez lui et retrouver ses habitudes. Tuer du démon, faire une partie de carte contre Hakkai, partie qu'il aurait bien évidemment perdu, et se faire harceler par Goku parce que le petit singe avait une envie soudaine de nourriture. Il ne serait même pas contre un petit coup de bafeur de la part de son moine colérique.

Il se tourna sur le côté, regardant l'endroit où avait prit l'habitude de dormir le blond. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, il aurait put le prendre dans les bras et…

Un morceau de papier attira enfin son attention. Il avait été déposé sur l'oreiller juste sous le nez du rouquin qui avait pourtant mit un temps fou à le remarquer. Il se redressa sur son lit, déplia la lettre et se mit à lire.

« Je suis désolé.

Tout est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute.

Je crois que j'avais peur, tout simplement. Peur de me laisser aller, de perdre pied dans un amour dont je ne voulais pas. Si je m'ouvrais trop à toi, si je me livrais complètement, te disant tout ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'avais peur de te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas te voir partir.

Je ne veux plus jouer le rôle de celui qui reste, ça fait trop mal.

Mais si je t'avais dis toute la vérité…

Mais aujourd'hui tu soufres, et ça je ne le voulais pas.

Nous nous battons sans cesse. Nous n'avons que peu de moment pour nous reposer et soigner nos blessures. Le risque de mourir grandit de jour en jour. Et si demain je meurs en protégeant mon sutra sacré, j'ai peur que tu ne t'en remettes pas.

Partir c'est facile. C'est dur uniquement pour celui qui reste.

Je ne voulais pas te faire ça… Ça fait trop mal.

Mais finalement peut-être ais-je eu tords… Peut-être que ma vie ne vaut la peine que si on la vit à fond sans jamais se poser de questions et sans trop penser à ce qui se passera après.

Si je t'avais parlé avant. Si j'avais put te comprendre. Si je ne mettais pas énervé comme je l'ai fait, peut-être n'en serions nous pas là.

Je ne sais pas si t'arrives à comprendre tout ce que je te dis, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai juste envie de te dire ce que je ressens, tant pis si tu ne peux pas me comprendre.

Je n'ai jamais appartenu à personne et ça n'arrivera jamais. Il faut bien que tu comprennes que je ne serais jamais à toi.

Mais j'ai quand même envi de tenter le coup, rien que pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur quand je pense à toi.

Tout d'abord, j'ai peur.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je refuse d'entendre ce que mon cœur me crit.

Je me revois alors que je n'étais qu'un môme, les mains déjà couverte de sang.

Le sang de mon maître.

Et puis je vois.

Tes yeux.

Ta peau.

Tes lèvres.

Tes yeux.

Le sang qui refusait de quitter mes mains. J'avais beau les laver il n'y avait rien à faire, je sentais toujours ce liquide poisseux recouvrir mes doigts.

Tes cheveux.

Tes yeux.

Ta bouche.

Il est mort dans mes bras. Je n'ai rien put faire. Ce jour là j'ai été incapable de le protéger.

Toi.

Tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

T'as démarche assurée face aux autres, face à moi.

Tes gestes pleins de tendresses quand on est seuls.

Ta voix.

Tes mots.

Toi.

Si un jour il t'arrivais quelque chose je ne sais pas si je pourrais te sauver, te protéger. Mais je ne veux pas te voir mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.

J'ai peur.

Mes mains pleines de sang… Son sang.

Le tien.

La mort.

La sienne. La tienne. La mienne.

Toi étendu sur un lit en train de t'éteindre doucement. Et moi qui une fois de plus ne pourrait rien faire. Tu mourrais devant moi sans que je ne bouge.

Tes yeux encore et toujours qui hantent mes nuits. Mes jours. Mes rêves. Mes cauchemars.

Tes cheveux.

Tes lèvres. Ta bouche.

Rouge.

Sang.

J'ai peur.

Peur de me noyer dans tes yeux. De perdre pied.

Ton regard. Il brûle.

J'ai peur de comprendre.

Jamais je n'oserais te le dire.

Ma gorge refuse d'émettre le moindre son.

Mais mes mains, elles, peuvent l'écrire.

Je t'aime.

Aime-moi en retour je t'en pris.

Et si tu ne peux pas, au final ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.

Désolé de tout ce que j'ai put faire ou non jusqu'à présent. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir trouver le courage de te le dire plus tôt.

J'ai compris. Même si je ne le souhaite pas maintenant c'est fait.

A toi pour toujours.

Sanzo. »

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre... Review please? Plus j'aurais de review, plus vite arrivera le prochain chapitre... Non c'est pas du chantage, c'est du commerce!_


	12. Dans mon monde

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ça me fait tout bizarre, mon bébé est fini. J'ai commencé à écrire des fics avec le premier volume de cette histoire, mais ne vous en fait pas je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter. Si vous voulez un troisième volume vous devrez me donner des idées, car la je n'en ai aucune…

Je tiens à remercier deux copines, « Peau d'âne » qui a corrigé la première partie de cette histoire, et Chibi Saru qui en a corrigé une autre partie. Voilà, voili, voulou.

Sur ce bonne lecture du dernier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Dans mon monde.

Gojyo reposa la lettre sur l'oreiller sans vraiment y croire. Il avait bien lu ce qu'il pensait avoir lu ? Sanzo était… Sanzo était amoureux de lui ? Vraiment ? Son cœur s'emballa. Le rêve de sa vie devenait réalité. En fermant les yeux quelques minutes il pouvait presque s'imaginer le prendre dans ses bras. Il allait le serre contre con cœur qui avait tellement souffert pendant ses dernières semaines. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi plus que tout, qu'il ne concevait plus la vie sans lui.

Mais c'était tellement improbable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse aux questions qu'il se posait sur le pourquoi d'une telle lettre : le blond avait menti dans le but de retourner dans leur monde. Il avait fait ça pour pouvoir aller chasser les monstres et partir faire la course aux sutras avec Kokaiji.

« Alors comme ça monsieur veut se payer ma tête… Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Il replia la lettre et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sentait le papier contre sa jambe et une étrange chaleur l'envahi. Si Sanzo avait menti dans sa lettre il le saurait très vite et il lui ferait regretter de s'être foutu de sa gueule.

Il se cala derrière la porte et attendit que son amour revienne. Il allait pouvoir tester de la véracité de ses dires.

_

* * *

Sanzo courait dans les couloirs de l'auberge. Son ami lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas passer plus d'une seule heure loin de lui. Même un repas sans pouvoir veiller sur son corps le rendait fou._

_Il entra dans la chambre de son amour et se posa sur le matelas. Le blessé qu'il veillait dormait toujours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges comme le sang et se laissa aller à pleurer. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il revienne à la vie. Si seulement ses deux homologues de l'autre monde pouvaient se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre ! Ce cauchemar s'arrêterait enfin ! _

_Il s'allongea aux côtés du blessé et ce colla contre lui. Il sentait son cœur battre contre son torse. Il glissa une main jusqu'au cœur de son ami pour en ressentir les battements, preuve qu'il était encore vivant. _

_« Je t'aime mon ange, je t'en prit reviens-moi. »_

_Il se colla un peu plus à son ami. Sanzo releva la tête et déposa un rapide baiser salé sur les lèvres froides. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse qu'il connaissait par cœur. _

_Deux bras enlacèrent le corps frêle du blond. Le jeune homme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez avec un regard carmin fatigué, vraiment très fatigué. Sanzo se redressa et dévisagea son ami qui le regardait en souriant. Il avait l'air malade, mais ses yeux souriait. _

_« Coucou toi. » Murmura le rouquin en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds en le regardant amoureusement. _

_Gojyo se redressa sur ses coudes et s'approcha doucement de son amant. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se rallongea. Sanzo se coucha sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassa sur le front._

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »_

_« J'ai été absent combien de temps ? »Se renseigna le rouquin._

_« Trop longtemps… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »_

_Gojyo ne répondit rien. Il laissa son amour enlever son haut tout en s'asseyant sur le bas de son torse. Sanzo ôta lentement le tee-shirt de son amant et se rapprocha de lui. _

_« Je t'aime tellement… »murmura le pion à l'oreille de l'élève. _

* * *

Sanzo remonta le couloir en rallant, comme d'habitude. Il en avait mare de ces élèves qui n'étaient même pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Il ne faisait pas de mot de retard ! Il l'avait pourtant assez répété ! Un jour il allait commettre un meurtre sur un prof s'ils continuaient à lui envoyer les élèves qui étaient en retard en cours ! Un massacre de prof ! Oh, c'est pas les élèves qui l'en empêcheraient, ça c'est sur !

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le kappa. Il s'arrêta en repensant à la lettre qu'il avait laissée. Il avait dut la voir maintenant. Le moine se mit à trembler sans en avoir conscience. Ce monde le rendait faible ! Il n'aimait pas l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et se mit à trembler. Il était vraiment stupide…

Il reprit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide. Il entra dans la pièce. Elle était entièrement vide. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le matelas. Il n'y avait plus de mot, bien sur. Gojyo était déjà passer par la chambre… Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Peut-être était-il partit marcher pour réfléchir, à moins qu'il ne se soit enfui en découvrant la vérité… Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Il avait fuit ce lycée et avait décidé de se refaire une petite vie tranquille dans ce monde loin de lui.

Sanzo referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il avait vaguement conscience que les volets étaient fermés. Une partie de lui se rappela qu'il ne les avait pas fermés mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Gojyo avait vu le mot et il était partit. Et lui, il se sentait passablement ridicule.

Il se plaça devant le lit et passa une main sur les couvertures. Il aurait tellement aimé s'installer sur ces même draps dans les bras de Gojyo…

Quelqu'un passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le blond sursauta en sentant ces mains intruses sur son corps. Il se figea quand on colla des lèvres dans son cou, une langue venant jouer avec sa peau tendre. Il se mit à gémir sous ses assauts si… Bon.

La personne qui se trouvait derrière lui releva la tête et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Sanzo se mit à frissonner de plus belle.

« Alors comme ça tu m'aime beau blond ? » Demanda une voix chaude, basse, rauque, en un mot sensuelle.

Sanzo sursauta une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Il sentit vaguement une partie située dans la zone inférieure de son ventre réagire à ce souffle contre sa peau, mais tout ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Gojyo était là. Il était revenu pour lui. Il était là, dans son dos, sa bouche lui infligeant de nouvelle torture au niveau de son cou, zone très sensible chez lui.

« Oui je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et toi ? »

Gojyo glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond. Il caressa le torse de son amour qui gémissait sous ses assauts. Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois sa bouche de l'oreille du blond.

« Dis le moi encore. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Plus fort. » Ordonna le rouquin.

« JE T'AIME ! » Hurla le moine sans plus se soucier ni des voisins ni du fait que Gojyo n'est pas répondu à sa question.

« Merci »

Gojyo retourna s'attaquer au cou du blond qui gémit de plus belle. Le rouquin glissa une de ces jambes entre celle de son moine et le fit tomber sur le lit.

Le kappa s'installa au-dessus de lui et s'empara de la bouche entrouverte du blond. Il s'allongea totalement sur lui, frottant son corps au sien.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour retourner chez nous ? »Demanda Gojyo sans vraiment y croire.

« Je… Je t'ai… Je t'aime. » Réussit à articuler Sanzo entre deux gémissements. « Crois-moi… »

Le kappa se laissa retomber sur le corps de son beau. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Le rouquin calla sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et respira son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Miel.

« Aime-moi. » Quémanda Sanzo.

Gojyo releva la tête, surprit. Le blond lui sourit gentiment. Il enleva lui-même son tee-shirt et ce cola un peu plus au rouquin qui réagit immédiatement. Finie l'inactivité. Il avait été sage trop longtemps.

_

* * *

Goku courut dans le couloir. Il rejoignit Hakkai qui se tenait devant la porte de leurs nouveaux amis. Il souriait pour changer._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Goku. « J'ai entendu des cris… Gojyo avait l'air d'avoir mal, et puis après c'était plus pareil. »_

_Hakkai se mit à rire tout en passant une main dans les cheveux du singe._

_« Tu comprendras un jour. » Lui promit l'ancien humain._

_« Tu me montreras ? »_

_Le sourire d'Hakkai se figea et il manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Il regarda le gamin qui lui lança un coup d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent et se mit à prier en silence pour qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. _

_« Pour le moment ils ont l'air d'avoir finit de se battre » reprit Goku. « On devrait aller voir si tout va bien. »_

_« Oui, tu as raison » approuva Hakkai. « Et j'espère aussi qu'ils ont vraiment finit ce qu'ils faisaient » ajouta-t-il intérieurement._

_Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir le plus total._

_Ils trouvèrent Gojyo et Sanzo tranquillement endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient torse nu, la peau luisante de sueur. Un drap maladroitement jeté sur leur corps cachait leur bas-ventre et leurs jambes. _

_« Ça put ici. » Constata le singe en fronçant le museau._

_Gojyo s'étira doucement en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son beau. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre son cœur, s'en vraiment faire attention aux deux autres. _

_« Je t'aime Sanzo. »_

_Le blond ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il passa une main dans la nuque de son amant et l'approcha de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes s'en même prendre la peine de respirer._

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_« Désolé de vous déranger mais euuu… On a pas put s'empêcher de vous entendre. » Commença Hakkai. _

_« Dites, Gojyo vient tout juste de se réveiller, vous êtes pas obligé de reprendre vos combats tout de suite. » S'empressa de dire le singe._

Sanzo balança son oreiller à la tête ses deux « amis » 

_« Sortez de là ! »_

_Les deux amis sortirent le plus vite qu'il le put. Ils fermèrent la porte et se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre pendant quelques secondes. Hakkai finit par sourire, venant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre._

_« On dirait bien que nos deux « vrais » amis sont revenu Goku. »_

_« A bon ? Et ils sont ensemble maintenant ? »_

_« On dirait bien… »_

_« Et ils faisaient quoi alors dans cette chambre ? »_

_Hakkai sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour contre le contre. _

_« Suit moi, je vais te montrer. »_

_« Vrai ? Génial ! »_

_Restés seuls dans la chambre de l'auberge, Gojyo resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le corps frêle de son ami. Il l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front et se mit à le bercer en douceur._

_« Je t'aime mon moine, mon amour. Ne me laisse plus jamais. Je ne te demande pas de me protéger, ni même de me faire des promesses d'amour éternel, mais juste de rester avec moi. Ne me laisse plus, je te jure que j'en mourais. »_

_« Je t'aime. Je te jure de ne pas te laisser, mais je t'en pris, ne meurs pas. »_

_« C'est d'accord pour moi. »_

_Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le moine sur le front. Ce dernier releva la tête au dernier moment, et les lèvres du rouquin rencontrèrent celle au goût de miel du blondinet._

**

* * *

L'amour peut changer une personne.**

**On ne sait jamais vraiment où l'on va la trouver, ni combien de temps cela durera avec l'autre. Ce qui compte c'est le moment présent. Alors pourquoi se faire souffrir ?**

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous a plut. Review ? Allez une dernière fois pour cette fic_. 


End file.
